Dangerous Obsession
by HermioneTheVeela
Summary: Mis defectos según ella: "Eres impulsivo, cínico, irrespetuoso, mujeriego, egocéntrico, narcisista, vicioso y ninfómano". Yo podré ser todo eso, pero ella es mucho mas. Ella simplemente quiere volverme loco, llegó para acabar conmigo. Lo único que puedo decirles es que ella es una Peligrosa Obsesión. No solo para mí, sino para todo aquel que pose sus ojos sobre ella.
1. Chapter 1

**A dangerous obsession**

**Resumen**:

Él, Draco Malfoy, un chico que vive la vida sin rumbo fijo, sin pensar las consecuencias de sus actos, y que una chica nueva venga a cambiar todo eso no lo creía posible, para el simplemente será una chica mas del montón. Aunque, con el tiempo, descubrirá nuevos sentimientos que no pensaba tener.

Ella, Hermione Granger, una chica intrépida, inteligente, que no se deja pisotear por nadie, ¿será capaz de cambiar a Draco y llevarlo por las sendas del bien? o ¿ella caerá bajo las redes de él? ...

Harry Potter le pertenece exclusivamente a J.K Rowling.

_Seguramente muchos/as ya habrán leído este fic en otro fandom, pero me encantó y quisiera compartirlo con ustedes. :D_

Algunas escenas que se verán más adelante en el fic para que vean de qué va a tratar:

**Mis defectos**

Mis defectos según ella:

—Eres impulsivo, cínico, irrespetuoso algunas veces, mujeriego, egocéntrico, narcisista, vicioso, ninfomaníaco —dijo todo de corrido y sin respirar. La miré realmente divertido.

Impulsivo:

Caminé entre los bancos y me acerqué a la nueva. Ella levantó su vista y me miró. Frunció el ceño y le sonreí levemente. Me incliné un poco y la besé en los labios. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos al igual que los míos. Se quedó quieta sin hacer nada.

Cínico:

—No primita, estás equivocada —me puse de pie y caminé hasta ellas. Coloqué una de mis manos sobre el hombro de Luna —¿Y saben qué? tienen razón en todo lo que dijeron. Así que si necesitan mi ayuda para hacer que Hermione salga con la comadreja, no duden en avisarme que haré lo que sea.

Irrespetuoso algunas veces:

—Usted sabe a qué me refiero Malfoy ¿Qué es eso de llegar y no disculparse por su retraso? Eso es una descortesía —me dijo.  
>Torcí el gesto y me levanté 'estúpida universidad formativa'.<br>—Lo siento, profesora —dije condescendiente mientras me acercaba a ella —Pero creí que no querías que mis compañeros se enteraran de lo nuestro.

Mujeriego:

Una chica pasó por nuestro lado. Le sonreí, ya que ella me estaba mirando.

—Adiós preciosa —le dije y le guiñé un ojo.  
>—Me parece que hoy estás idiota —dijo Hermione y comenzó a caminar más rápido para alejarse de mí.<p>

Egocéntrico:  
>— ¿Qué tal un poco de tango? —le pedí.<br>— ¡No! —Me chilló —No te dejaré seducir a mis alumnas en medio de mi clase.  
>—Igual con el vals, se vuelven locas —le aseguré bromeando.<br>—Creo que aquí el problema eres tú, y no el baile —aseguró.  
>—Soy irresistible —dije pegado de mi mismo y bromeando con ella.<p>

Aprovechado:

—No tengo por qué responderte —me contestó y la hice girar sobre sí misma. Perdió el equilibrio por un momento y la sujete por la cintura. La coloque más cerca de mí. Quitó mi mano, apenas recobró el balance —Haces cualquier cosa por tocarme.  
>—No es mi culpa que tú me des el pretexto —dije inocente.<br>—Aprovechado —me acusó y yo sonreí.

Vicioso:

Esta noche decidimos salir al bar de siempre. Aunque Theo se puso renuente al principio por el hecho de que mañana teníamos clases. Eran cerca de las 11:36 p. m. yo aun quería tomarme unos tragos más, fumar y seguir jugando al pool con Blaise, pero la sensatez de Theo estaba por mandarnos a casa en cualquier momento.

Ninfomaníaco:

— ¿Qué importa eso? Quiero que me contestes, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dejas tocarte y besarte hasta que amanezca?  
>— ¿Dónde estás? —volvió a preguntar.<br>— ¿Por qué me rechazas?  
>—Por favor Draco, préstame un poco de atención y deja de decir tonterías…<br>— ¡No son tonterías! —le dije exasperado —Te deseo de una manera inhumana, de una manera apabullante, de una manera inusual…  
>—Déjame ir por ti… dime dónde estás —pidió.<br>—No quiero que vengas por mí. Solo te quiero en mi cama, en mis brazos, debajo de mí…

Yo podré ser todo eso. Pero ella es todo eso y muchas cosas más. Ella simplemente quiere volverme loco, ella simplemente llegó para acabar conmigo o tal vez para salvarme.  
>¿Quién sabe verdad? Lo único que puedo decirles es que ella es una Peligrosa Obsesión. No solo para mí, sino para todo aquel que se atreva a posar sus ojos en ella.<p> 


	2. Bienvenida

**Capitulo 1: Bienvenida**

**:::::::::**

**Disclaimer: **_**Los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen, sino a J.K Rowling.**_

**:::::::::**

Normalmente no me molesto en llegar temprano a la Universidad, pero dado el caso de que estoy a punto de repetir el semestre debido a las faltas, he decidido bendecirlos con mi presencia.

En otras universidades no tendría por qué preocuparme, solo haría falta que aprobara el examen, y nada más. Lo cual es más que sencillo tomando en cuenta que simplemente tendría que coquetear un poco con alguna chica de la clase y así conseguir sus apuntes, estudiar un poco y sacar un limpio y merecido diez.  
>Cosa fácil teniendo en cuenta que mi coeficiente intelectual es más elevado que del promedio. Pero mi padre tenía que persuadirme, y hacerme entrar a esta estúpida Universidad de carácter formativo.<p>

Debo llevar este estúpido uniforme y esta corbata sosa, para que me dejen siquiera entrar al campus. Este lugar tiene tres grandes características horrendas:  
>a) El cupo de alumnos es extremadamente limitado, necesitas ser heredero de una sustancial fortuna, hijo de político o ser un genio becado para pagar la matrícula [yo todas] Todos en el campus se conocen por lo menos los nombres, y no importa si la carrera es distinta. Debido a los pocos alumnos eso no es problema. Y es algo normal tomando en cuenta que en una Universidad pública hay alrededor de 10000 alumnos o más y en esta apenas somos unos 2000.<p>

b) Todas las chicas son iguales, las típicas chicas huecas e interesadas que al parecer solo van a la Universidad para ver que pueden agarrar como material de marido o las insoportables que se la pasan en la biblioteca.

c) Las malditas restricciones y los estúpidos talleres que te obligan a cursar, solo para complicarte un poco más la existencia.

Pero supongo que puedo tolerarlo un poco. Lo único que no soporto es la rutina y las chicas plásticas estúpidas de esta escuela. Los hombres también son unos idiotas en su mayoría, pero por lo menos tengo un par amigos en este infierno.  
>Podría decirse que somos buenos amigos por el simple hecho que los tres detestamos a nuestros padres y que odiamos la Universidad en la que estamos.<br>Theodore Nott es el hijo de un importante empresario que maneja nada más y nada menos que la industria textil más grande del mercado. Y Blaise Zabinni es el hijo de un diplomado y rígido ingeniero. Ambos poseen una gran fortuna.

—Pensé que ya se habían deshecho de ti —me saludó Theodore en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Él se estaba fumando un cigarrillo y jugaba con el encendedor al lado de su auto [BMW z 4] color negro.  
>—Ya viste que no —le contesté y le quité el encendedor en una de las veces que lo lanzo hacia arriba. Entrecerró los ojos en mi motocicleta y luego me miró con la misma suspicacia.<br>—¿Estrenando Ducati? —dijo sorprendido  
>No es tan extraño que la gente estrene vehículo en esta Universidad, como si cambiasen de calcetines. Pero en mí si era extraño. Me encogí de hombros.<br>—Me confiscaron la Harley y la otra —le contesté en un gruñido y él soltó una carcajada —Así que fui a comprar a esta preciosura.  
>—Vaya te encantaban esas motos. Pero era de esperarse algo así, ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar a las áreas verdes con la Harley? Les has causado un gran dolor de cabeza a los jardineros.<br>—Se me había vuelto a hacer tarde —le contesté y saqué un cigarro de la caja que traía en la chaqueta. Lo encendí con su encendedor.  
>—Ahí viene Blaise —dijo él mientras yo aspiraba de mi cigarrillo.<br>Me giré y si, ahí estaba él en su Hummer. Se bajó de ella con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Seguro tenía buenas historias de su fin de semana.  
>—Hey —nos saludó y se acercó a nosotros mientras iba encendiendo su propio cigarrillo — ¿Cómo están sucias?<br>—No tan sucias como tú —le respondí —Seguro tienes alguna Blaise-aventura que te este revoloteando en la cabeza para el próximo fin de semana.  
>—Y estas en lo correcto pequeño saltamontes —dijo y me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuese un niño pequeño. Lo tome el brazo y se lo torcí en una posición totalmente incomoda — ¡Quieres soltarme maldito! —se quejó.<br>—No tengo la culpa de que tengas reflejos tan lentos —me burlé y lo solté.  
>Trató de darme un puñetazo pero no lo logro, yo me moví más rápido.<br>—Cuando menos lo esperes me vengare de ti, reptil —me amenazó.  
>—Quieren dejar sus juegos para otro momento —pidió Theo mientras tiraba la colilla del cigarro y la pisaba —Sabes que Draco te ganara de todos modos, Theo.<br>—Es un pandillero horrendo, tienes razónThei-pooh—dijo Blaise bromeando mientras imitaba la voz de una típica chica de la Universidad y llamaba a Theo por un nombre de mujer.  
>él solo revoleo los ojos y lo dejó pasar.<br>—Es hora de entrar a clases —sentencio él.  
>— ¿Ya pasó la primera hora? —pregunté sin esperanzas.<br>No había de otra, tenía que entrar. Normalmente me ausentaba a las primeras 2 horas y si deseaba ni siquiera asistía en todo el día.  
>Pero después del ultimátum del rector por mis ausencias y la amenaza de mi padre de ponerme un tutor, obligarme a asistir a un curso de idiomas y hacerme trabajar con él durante las vacaciones, accedí amablemente.<br>Me aflojé la corbata y comencé a caminar hacia el edificio con los chicos a mis lados.

—No, aun no —me respondió Theo.  
>— ¿Alguna novedad? —dije mientras comenzábamos a caminar. Me habían suspendido por un mes por entrar a las áreas verdes con mi moto.<br>—Hay una chica nueva en la clase —dijo Blaise y yo revolé los ojos.  
>—Más de lo mismo —sentencié.<br>—En realidad esta chica es… distinta —dijo Theo mientras girábamos en el sendero hacia el edificio.  
>— ¿Acaso tiene una verruga en la nariz? —pregunté irónico.<br>— ¿Bromeas? —Dijo Blaise —Esta sin problemas —aseguró. Yo alcé una ceja.  
>—Tenemos un primer caído ante las chicas de esta escuela —le afirmé a Theo.<br>Los tres hallábamos a las chicas de aquí poco interesantes y demasiado irritantes. Estábamos de acuerdo en que la única forma en la que las soportábamos era en posición horizontal.  
>—Puedo decirte que Blaise tiene razón… es bonita.<br>Entramos al edificio y me detuve a unos pasos antes de la puerta. Los chicos se detuvieron delante de mí.  
>— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Theo.<br>—Mi tormento personal está detrás de esa puerta —dije angustiado.  
>— ¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertado.<br>—Se refiere a Pansy —le explicó Blaise —Él la sedujo, se acostó con ella y ahora la chica está obsesionada con regenerarlo y casarse con él.  
>— ¿Es la chica de la que nos hablaste la semana pasada? —dijo Theo mirándome.<br>—Sí, ¿Tú como sabes quién es? —le pregunté a Blaise.  
>Podíamos hablar de nuestras experiencias sexuales, pero nunca mencionábamos los nombres de las susodichas. Eso no era de caballeros.<p>

Aunque las chicas solían descubrirse solas al obsesionarse con nosotros convirtiéndolo en un juego por sí solo "a ver si descubres quien fue esta semana".  
>Aunque claro, el juego no duraba mucho, normalmente no pasaba del mediodía cuando ya deducíamos quien había sido la conquista de esa semana.<br>—Por que la chica desde la semana pasada no hace otra cosa que preguntarme por ti. No sé cómo no he terminado haciéndole una descortesía —dijo.  
>Los tres pensamos lo mismo 'tratarla como la puta que es'. Lo cual es muy peligroso estando en esta escuela, ya que nuestros padres son tan ricos que conviene tener una buena relación con todos.<br>Nunca se sabe quién es hijo de un posible socio o quien en esta escuela es un posible futuro negocio o cliente.  
>— ¿Crees que aún lo recuerde? —pregunté inocente.<br>—Tal vez si, tal vez no —dijo Blaise  
>— ¿Y si lo recuerda? ¿Qué hago?<br>—No lo sé —me contestó Theo  
>—No me estás ayudando —le dije entrecerrando mis ojos para mirarlo mal.<br>— ¿Y cómo quieres que te ayude? Tú solito te lo buscaste…  
>—Amigo te decían —dije.<br>—Ya, ya —nos calmó Theo —Solo hay una manera de poder saberlo —respondió y abrió la puerta.  
>Ya todos estaban dentro del salón, hasta la profesora estaba ahí. Una vez más habíamos llegado tarde. Entramos y sin decir nada nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares, al fondo de la clase.<br>Pude sentir la mirada de Pansy sobre mí y me juré a mi mismo nunca más volver a hacerlo con una chica de la misma clase...

Bueno no, en realidad nunca sigo mis propias imposiciones. Soy egoísta y solo pienso en el momento.  
>Si ellas quieren ilusionarse con que su amor me hará abandonar el cigarrillo, la bebida, las mujeres y que harán de mí un hombre responsable y de bien, yo no soy quien para desengañarlas. Especialmente cuando este pensamiento las conduce más rápidamente a mi cama.<br>—Lo siento, he llegado tarde —dijo disculpándose con la profesora una castaña.  
>Debía ser la chica nueva de la que hablaban Theo y Blaise. Es bonita, bella. Tiene cara de niña pequeña, pero lo dejé pasar.<br>Ella tarde o temprano hallaría la forma de abordarme.  
>Las chicas con sus características normalmente son las que más sueñan con hallar a su sapo [yo] Y convertirlo en príncipe [yo en los eventos sociales de mi padre]<br>—A ver si aprenden ustedes tres de esta chica —nos reprendió la profesora de estadística descriptiva.  
>Ni en mis peores pesadillas me imaginé que derecho sería tan aburrido, pero todo sea por quedarme con el dinero de mi padre. Todo sea por hacer lo que él me pide y que no le haga daño a ella…<br>—No entiendo por qué —me hice el inocente — ¿Acaso no llegamos nosotros antes que ella?  
>Toda la clase me volteo a verme, que me encontraba en el último banco de la fila del medio.<br>—Usted sabe a qué me refiero, señor Malfoy ¿Qué es eso de llegar y no disculparse por su retraso? Eso es una descortesía —me dijo.  
>Torcí el gesto y me levante 'Estúpida universidad formativa'.<p>

—Lo siento, mi vida —dije condescendiente mientras me acercaba a ella —Pero creí que no querías que mis compañeros se enteraran de lo nuestro.  
>Theo y Blaise se quedaron en sus bancos mientras revoleaban los ojos y ponían su atención en cualquier otra cosa.<br>Por que aquí venia yo de nuevo a retar a la autoridad mientras que los demás en la clase me miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
>Excepto por la chica nueva que me miraba como si estuviese fastidiada de mí, desde el momento en que le contesté a la profesora.<br>— ¡Fuera de mi clase señor Malfoy! —me gritó exasperada.  
>—Ves, no querías que lo supieran —le dije.<br>— ¡Que salgas de mi clase! —me dijo enojada.  
>—Bien, ya me voy —le dije.<br>Fui por mis libros y mis cosas. Miré a toda la clase y seguían mirándome sin poder creerlo. Volví mi vista a la nueva, ella tenía su atención en otra cosa. Al parecer mi forma de comportarme no la había sorprendió. Solo la estaba fastidiando.  
>—Apúrate Malfoy —me exigió la profesora.<br>—Ya, ya —dije exasperado.  
>Caminé entre los bancos y me acerqué a la nueva. Ella levantó su vista tenía unos ojos marrones con un brillo muy llamativo y me miró. Frunció el ceño y le sonreí levemente.<br>Me incliné un poco y la besé en los labios. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos al igual que los míos. Se quedó quieta sin hacer nada.  
>Escuché los murmullos de mis compañeros y a lo lejos la risa de Blaise. Mordí un poco su labio inferior y luego rocé un poco mi lengua cuando ella abrió los labios un poco más.<br>— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo Malfoy?! —me gritó la profesora.

—Bienvenida —le dije.

**:::::::::::**

**Bueno…, espero que les haya gustado el primer cap :D, dejen reviews (son gratis :D)**


	3. Ella es Mía

**_GURURURURURURURURU! Aquí yo! :D espero que les guste este cap :B_**

**_Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter (Larry Totter o Jarry Poto en otras nacionalidades jsdyfgk) no me pertenece; sino a J.K Rowling (que bonito suena :B)._**

**::::::::**

**Capitulo 2: Es "Mia"**

**::::::::**

Ambos se acercaron a donde yo estaba sentado. Los miré y les hice un gesto para que se sentaran.

—La hiciste buena esta vez —me acusó Theo con una sonrisa mientras me daba una palmadita en la espalda y se sentaba a un lado de mí en la mesa.  
>Estábamos en la cafetería de la Universidad.<br>—Nunca me enorgullezco de mis impulsos —le contesté encogiéndome de hombros.  
>—Volviste a caer en la rectoría y todavía no son las 10 de la mañana —sentenció Theo.<br>—Así es —contesté.  
>— ¿Y cómo te fue? —preguntó Blaise.<br>—Creo que el rector y la secretaria están tomándome afecto. Me invitaron un café, unos bocadillos y el rector se fumó un cigarrillo conmigo mientras me decía la importancia de causar una buena impresión en esta Universidad, debido a las altas personalidades que aquí se encuentran —rieron con ganas.  
>—Ya no hayan como llegarte —dijo Theo en una carcajada.<br>— ¿Llamaron a tu padre? —preguntó Blaise. Me encogí de hombros.  
>—No —contesté secamente —El rector prefiere tratar esto directamente conmigo… creo que mi padre ya le pidió que no le hablase cada 5 minutos por mis estupideces. De todos modos él no se encuentra en el país.<br>—Viaje de negocios —dijeron mis amigos al unísono.  
>—Fiesta —sentencié con seguridad.<br>—Me agrada como trabaja tu mente —dijo dándome una palmadita en la espalda Blaise.  
>—Mira quien viene ahí —dijo Theo con desenfado y un poco divertido —Parece estar enojada.<br>"Ay no Daphne Greengrass, no por favor" pensé.  
>No estoy de humor para ser simpático, y mucho menos con ella. Me volteé con temor y sonreí al ver que era la nueva y echaba chispas por los ojos. Me puse de pie.<br>—Lo siento —me disculpé cuando estuvo cerca y paró en seco su brusco andar.  
>Estuvo bueno ese beso y no me arrepiento de habérselo dado, pero no estuvo bien besarla sin su permiso.<br>— ¿Te arrepientes? —me preguntó haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse.  
>—No —fui sincero y recibí un puñetazo en la cara de su parte. Esto era extraño, normalmente las chicas dan cachetadas. Me sobe — ¿Y eso porque fue? —pregunté haciéndome el inocente.<br>— ¡Por besarme sin antes preguntarme! —me dijo y giró sobre sí misma para volver a irse.  
>Yo la tome del brazo y la jalé hacia mí.<br>— ¿Te puedo besar? —le pregunté.  
>— ¡No! —me dijo y jaló su brazo para poder irse.<p>

Entonces la tomé por la cintura y la sujeté con firmeza. La volví a besar mientras forcejeaba conmigo para soltarse. Y la besé de la misma manera que antes, pero esta vez fui más rudo. Todavía me ardía la quijada por su culpa. Hasta que se quedó quieta y dejó caer sus brazos a los costados. Sus ojos marrones miraban fijamente los míos, mientras mi boca seguía sobre la de ella. Me aleje despacio y le tapé la boca con mi mano derecha antes de que me gritara.  
>—Dijiste que te enojaste por qué no te pregunté —me justifiqué con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia —Nunca dijiste que no podía besarte si te negabas.<br>Los chicos rieron detrás de mí y a ella por un momento se le hicieron agua los ojos. Luego los apretó y volvió a tener esa mirada de decisión que le pude ver hace unos momentos.

Vi a donde se dirigían sus ojos y me imaginé lo que estaba maquinando en su mente como contra ataque. La giré para que me diera la espalda, apoyando su espalda sobre mi pecho, para mantener la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo lejos de sus rodillas.  
>—Ahora discúlpame por mi atrevimiento —negó con la cabeza —Me temo que debo insistir. Por favor siéntate con nosotros —volvió a negar con la cabeza —Esta bien, supongo que quieres conservar algo de tu orgullo e irte de aquí —ella asintió —Y si te dejo golpearme… ¿Te quedarías? —le pregunté casi rogando<br>Ella no respondió de inmediato seguramente lo estaba considerando. Debía estar pensando en el placer de propinarme otro puñetazo, mientras a mí me consumían las ansias por conocer su nombre y platicar con ella. Ella asintió, lentamente, con la cabeza.  
>—Está bien, te soltaré poco a poco —dije y solté el agarre que ejercía mi mano izquierda en su cintura. Mientras quitaba mi mano derecha de sus labios, giro rápidamente y me dio otro puñetazo en el mismo lugar que antes —Auch.<br>Me sobé más de lo que realmente hubiera deseado para complacerla. Seguramente ella deseaba que su golpe me hubiera roto la quijada o haberme roto la nariz. Y seguramente a ella le duele la mano como mil demonios.  
>—Por fin una chica se atreve a darte tu merecido —dijo Blaise y la felicitó —Eres mi nueva mejor amiga —aseguró.<br>—Seguro —me limité a decir mientras sacaba una silla para que ella se sentara. Cuando así lo hizo me senté a su lado —Debo admitir que pegas duro —le dije y me sobé de nuevo.  
>Theo me miró con suspicacia al igual que Blaise, ellos sabían que yo estaba siendo condescendiente con ella. Habiendo sido parte del equipo de lucha en la secundaria puedo soportar mucho más que el golpe de una niña.<br>—Bueno, te lo merecías —respondió ella —Tu novia está mirando hacia acá.  
>— ¿Qué? —dije por lo bajo.<br>—Cree que te estoy seduciendo —los chicos trataron de ahogar una carcajada ante su comentario.  
>—Ella no es mi novia —le aseguré.<br>—Se lo deberías de informar, al parecer ella no lo tiene del todo claro.  
>—Bueno, supongo que tendré que hablar con ella —dije y volví a concentrarme en ella. Sin discreción miré sus piernas. Acomodó su garganta. Volví mi mirada a su rostro —Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?<br>—Hermione—respondió.  
>—Completo —le dije. Revoleó los ojos.<br>—Hermione Granger —dijo en su suspiro — ¿Y tú?  
>—Draco Lucius Malfoy, pero solo me puedes decir Draco.<br>—Un nombre bastante largo —dijo ella y Blaise ahogó una carcajada.  
>Seguramente estaba pensando en algún doble sentido para su comentario.<br>—Mi nombre es Theodore Nott, pero me puedes decir Theo a secas, es un gusto conocerte Hermione —se presentó Theo.  
>—Igualmente —respondió ella con una sonrisa.<br>—Yo me llamo Blaise Zabinni —se presentó Blaise.  
>—Mucho gusto Blaise Zabinni —dijo ella.<br>—Dime Blaise —le pidió él y yo revoleé los ojos.  
>—Dime, Hermione, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Daphne? —preguntó Theo.<br>Fue entonces que le presté más atención y volteé a ver a Greengrass con mayor detenimiento. Estaba hecha un desastre. Tenía los ojos llorosos, los pelos revueltos. Un rasguño, si no me equivoco, en la cara. Hermione se encogió de hombros.  
>—En realidad, creo que fui yo quien le hizo algo a ella —dijo mientras se iba apagando su voz. Claramente estaba avergonzada de lo que hizo —Pero todo fue por su culpa —me apuntó a mí con resentimiento —Yo normalmente no hago uso de mis fuerzas de esa manera —dijo con orgullo de sí misma. Me hizo reír por dentro.<br>— ¿Por qué dices que todo fue por mi culpa? —pregunté.  
>Se volteó a verme con la mirada fría y venenosa.<br>—Porque me besaste —dijo con odio.  
>—No veo donde esta lo malo —me hice el desentendido.<br>— ¡Se supone que tú y ella son novios! —Dijo indignada —O por lo menos eso es lo que ella ha contado durante toda la semana a todas las mujeres de la escuela para que no se te acerquen más. ¡Y vienes y me besas! En verdad yo no quería problemas y vengo y me topo contigo. Sabía que me darías dolores de cabeza apenas te vi —dijo con resentimiento.  
>—Es su problema, yo en ningún momento le pedí que fuese mi novia —le contesté al instante.<br>—Yo no sé, ni me interesa que clase de relación sostienes con esa loca. Pero por favor mantenla alejada de mí. No sé porque, pero solo ver su rostro me exaspera. Es una rubia teñida que al parecer la tintura le ha quemado las pocas neuronas que seguramente le quedaban —los tres reímos divertidos —Ya le tuve que dar una lección por amenazarme con sus idioteces, no quiero tener que…  
>— ¿Qué clase de lección le diste? —preguntó Theo demasiado interesado en la plática al igual que Blaise.<br>La castaña se volvió a encoger de hombros.  
>—Nada digno de contarse —dijo poniéndose nerviosa —Ni de repetirse…<br>—Ella te mira con demasiado odio —dijo Blaise mientras veía a Daphne al otro lado de la cafetería con sus amigas, las cuales no quitaban la vista de nosotros ni por un minuto. Hermione se encogió más.  
>—Yo también odiaría a la chica que me hiciera lo que yo le hice a ella —su voz era apenas audible debido a la vergüenza que sentía de sus acciones.<br>— ¿Le pegaste? —pregunté sin poder creerlo y ahí supe porque Daphne estaba así.  
>—Podría decirse que… sí —dijo asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.<br>—Creo que estoy enamorado —dijo Blaise mientras tocaba su corazón y miraba a Hermione fijamente.  
>—La futura madre de mis hijos —aseguró Theo mientras hacia un ademán de grandiosidad hacia Hermione, como si estuviese mostrando un producto en televisión.<br>Hermione terminó poniéndose completamente roja ante las afirmaciones de mis amigos, yo me limité a patearlos por debajo de la mesa. Ellos apenas hicieron un gesto y recobraron la compostura rápidamente.  
>—Lastima —soltó Theo apenas audible.<br>Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, lo abrí por debajo de la mesa y leí lo que decía mientras Theo entretenía a Hermione y Blaise me miraba fijamente.  
><em>"¡No la mereces! Déjamela a mí"<em> —pidió Blaise.  
>Al instante le devolví el mensaje.<br>_"Ya la bese, es mía. ¡Mantente alejado!"_ —respondí.  
>Cuando lo vi leer el mensaje gruñí suavemente, pero suficientemente alto como para que él me escuchara.<br>— Hermione ¿Quieres casarte conmigo cuando terminemos la Universidad? —alcancé a oír cuando Theo le susurraba al oído.  
>Yo la tomé por la cintura y la acerqué más a mí. Pronto me arrepentí de esto, pues ella me dio un codazo que casi me saca el aire por completo.<br>— ¡Quieren dejar de acosar a Hermione por favor! —les pedí a mis amigos, respirando agitado por el golpe de ella. Me miraron con ojos venenosos, incluida ella.  
>Tal vez no fue la correcta forma de expresarlo, cuando fui yo quien la besó dos veces sin su permiso.<br>—Cínico —me acusó ella.  
>—No lo podría haber expresado mejor —aseguró Theo y Blaise asintió a manera de aprobación.<br>—Hora de volver —dijo Blaise y se levantó.  
>Ella miró el reloj en su muñeca.<br>—Es cierto —dijo ella y se puso de pie —Fue un gusto conocerlos Theo , Blaise y… Malfoy—dijo mi nombre con resentimiento.  
>Yo me reí en mi fuero interno por su clara indignación para conmigo. Una chica normal estaría volviéndose loca por que la besé y se lo estaría platicando con cada detalle a sus conocidas. Pero ella estaba molesta. Eso me gustaba.<br>—Igualmente Hermione —le dijo Blaise.  
>—Cualquier cosa que necesites… estamos por aquí —le dijo Theo.<br>—Muchas gracias —les dijo ella y comenzó a caminar.  
>Los tres miramos como se alejaba.<br>—Te lo dije, ella no es más de lo mismo —dijo Blaise —Malfoy, ya tienes a Greengrass y a todas. Déjanos a nosotros a esta chica.  
>—Blaise tiene razón… no la mereces —me dijo Theo.<br>—Además de que simplemente te detesta…  
>—Ya no tienes oportunidad…<br>— ¿Vas a ser un buen amigo y nos la vas a dejar? —preguntó Blaise.  
>Mi mirada aun estaba perdida en la dirección en la que ella se había ido. Había algo muy interesante en aquella castaña.<br>Y no era solo su particular belleza natural. Era su carácter… una chica con ese carácter no es muy fácil de que encontrar.  
>— ¿Qué piensas? —me dijo Theo.<br>—Que ni loco —le dije sin dejar de mirar en la dirección a donde ella se había ido —Ya se los dije, es mía.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡YAI!, :D Espero que les haya gustado este cap, ya saben! Mientras más reviews dejen, mas rápido actualizaré MUAJAJAJAJA!<strong>_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente :D**_


	4. ¿Hombre Perfecto?

**_Gracias por sus reviews :D, los leí todos y cada uno de ellos. Al final dejaré el nombre del próximo cap. Y un pequeñito adelanto para unos reviews al azar :D._**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Les pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Aclaro que este fic es una traducción del fic original, con permisos autorizados._**

**_Sin más, les dejo el capi :D…_**

**:::::::**

**.::Capitulo 3 : ¿Hombre perfecto?::.**

**:::::::**

— ¡Hola profesora! —la saludé de forma entusiasta.  
>Después del almuerzo me tocaba ir al taller de danza a ayudar a la profesora con mis compañeras.<p>

— ¡Al fin te dignas a aparecerte por aquí, muchachito! —me reprendió.

—No es mi culpa que me hayan dado vacaciones en medio del semestre —le dije con una sonrisa inocente.

—Ya no busques más problemas, hijo —me dijo maternalmente — ¿Cómo se te ocurre andar con esa máquina infernal por los jardines? —me preguntó.

—Solo me divertía un poco —me justifiqué y cambié de tema antes de que siguiera con un discurso acerca de sus tiempos — ¿Qué es lo que está enseñando esta vez, Minerva?

— ¡Vals! —dijo con emoción. Yo torcí el gesto.

— ¿Qué tal un poco de tango? —le pedí.

— ¡No! —Me chilló —No te dejare seducir a mis alumnas en medio de mi clase.

—Igual con el vals, se vuelven locas —le aseguré bromeando.

—Creo que aquí el problema eres tú, y no el baile —aseguró.

—Soy irresistible —dije pegado de mi mismo y bromeando con ella.

Interrumpieron todas las chicas y chicos en sus calzas o shorts cómodos para bailar. Cuando entraron… entonces la vi entrar al salón en un short cortito y una musculosa. Sonreí al verla al fondo de la clase siendo rezagada por sus compañeras. Seguro todas ellas estaban resentidas con ella por haberse sentado con los chicos y conmigo en el descanso. Decidí ser amable, si las huecas de esta Universidad no querían ser sus amigas por mi culpa, yo sería su amigo.

—Lo que me faltaba —dijo al verme.

—No seas atípica, ya me conoces. Además te mueres por mí —le dije. Rió irónicamente.

—Claro —dijo asintiendo.

—Bueno, bueno —habló Minerva —Comencemos con la clase. Draco me ayudará como siempre.  
>Mostró los pasos y yo la ayudé, ya que esto no era nada complicado para mí. Minerva estaba haciéndoles unas indicaciones a una pareja y ahí aproveché.<p>

— ¿Me permites? —Le pedí a Fred y él me dio la mano de Hermione —Lo haces todo, pero todo mal —la reprendí —No estás escuchando la música.

—Discúlpame, si las miradas de odio me distraen —me soltó de repente.

—No es mi culpa que te afecten tanto algunas chicas resentidas —le dije mientras la hacía girar y la traía de nuevo a mí —Tendrías que acostumbrarte —le aseguré —Planeo seguir… hablándote —le dije con una sonrisa y dimos unos giros por la pista.

—No tengo por qué responderte —me contestó y la hice girar sobre sí misma. Perdió el equilibrio por un momento y la sujeté por la cintura. La coloqué más cerca de mí. Quitó mi mano, apenas recobró el balance —Haces cualquier cosa por tocarme.

—No es mi culpa que tú me des el pretexto —dije inocente.

—Desaprensivo —me acusó y yo sonreí.  
>¿Qué chica conocía esa palabra? Esta era una chica inteligente y vivaz.<p>

— Hermione, estamos bailando —dije cansado de sus acusaciones —Es obvio que tengo que tocarte —hizo una mueca y volvió a poner su mano sobre mi hombro y la otra en mi mano.

—Bailas bien —dijo después de un rato de silencio en el que yo la miraba fijamente a los ojos y ella trataba de evitar mi mirada.

—Y tú estás mejorando —aseguré sonriente —Soy un buen profesor —dije orgulloso de mí mismo.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar? —me preguntó.  
>Mis pasos fueron sin ritmo por unos segundos, justo el tiempo en el que el recuerdo vino a mí. Pero pronto recobré la compostura y sonreí sin ganas.<p>

—Mi madre me hizo ir a clases de ballet cuando era niño —dije orgulloso de aquella etapa de mi vida.

—Vaya —dijo sorprendida —Habitualmente inscriben a los niños en clases de karate o en cosas de peleas y todo eso.

—Bueno —respondí pensándolo un poco —Ya ves que no se puede generalizar nunca, te podrías sorprender.

—Vaya, tu madre debe amar mucho el baile —aseguró.

—Sí a ella le gustaba mucho la música y bailar —sonreí levemente —Ella siempre bailaba

— ¿Le gustaba? ¿Ya no? —preguntó.  
>La mire fijo, pensando un poco en eso. Hacía bastante que nadie me hacía recordar eso.<p>

—Muy bien chicos, eso es todo por hoy nos vemos el miércoles.

—Tengo práctica jurídica ¿y tú? —le pregunté para evitar contestar su pregunta.  
>Al parecer ella le tomó poca importancia y lo dejó pasar.<p>

—Yo también —me respondió.

—Perfecto, te espero afuera del vestidor de chicas —afirmé y me fui a cambiar.  
>Cuando llegué al vestidor ella aun no salía, así que me recargué en la pared, frente a la puerta, y me puse cómodo para esperarla. Encendí un cigarrillo y comencé a jugar con el encendedor de Theo.<p>

De pronto empecé a oír muchos gritos y tumultos dentro del vestidor. De repente la puerta se abrió y las chicas de adentro la empujaron hacia fuera, y una de esas perversas le arrancó la toalla dejándola en ropa interior en el pasillo. Cuando la chica malvada me vio abrió bien grandes los ojos. Sorprendida, cerró la puerta. Esto no había sido obra de una sola chica, ¡Habían sido todas! Ella parecía perrito mojado y abandonado a la intemperie, mientras trataba de cubrirse con sus delgados brazos. Estaba toda mojada, su piel estaba erizada y temblaba del frió. Avente el cigarro lejos. Enojado me quité la chaqueta y se la puse para que se cubriera.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto? —rugí con ferocidad.

—Se defenderme sola —repuso queriendo conservar un poco de dignidad.

— ¡Así lo veo! —gruñí escaneándola de arriba abajo, semidesnuda y cubriéndose con mi chaqueta.  
>Se veía condenadamente bien en aquella íntima ropa interior color negro. Su piel era Blanca, y no había ninguna mancha en todo su cuerpo. En otras circunstancias me habría encantado verla así, pero en esta ocasión me sentía extrañamente furioso como para pensar en algo más —Ven aquí.<p>

La tomé del brazo y la jalé. Utilicé más fuerza de la debida en tocar la puerta, las chicas intimidadas ante mí, muy obvio, enojo entreabrieron la puerta. Yo la pateé con fuerza, afortunadamente no golpeó a ninguna. Estaba enojado con esas bestias, pero jamás me perdonaría a mi mismo lastimarlas… físicamente, claro está. Pero mis principios no me impedían intimidarlas un poco. Jalé conmigo dentro del vestidor a Hermione.

— ¡Quiero que dejen de molestarla! —rugí furioso. Hermione se acomodó atrás de mi, como animal asustado —A partir de este momento si me entero de que alguna de ustedes le ha causado algún daño a Hermione —la jalé hacia delante — ¡Se las verá conmigo! —amenacé.  
>— ¿Y qué puedes hacernos tú? —preguntó Daphne al fondo del vestidor —Que no nos hayas hecho ya —dijo retándome.<p>

—Preocúpate de lo que puedo hablar, Daphne —la amenacé —Si hasta ahora he sido un caballero, es porque las consideraba unas damas que merecían todo mi respeto —nótese la ironía —Ahora me doy cuenta que no son más que bestias —les dije con una nota de burla y decepción —Que lástima —dije un poco más bajo —Tú —me dirigí a Hermione.

—Vístete, ya se nos hizo tarde —las chicas abrieron un camino para ella. Tomó su ropa y la sujetó con contrariedad ante ellas — ¿Y ahora qué pasa? —solté fastidiado.

— ¿Te podrías salir? —preguntó apenas audible.

— ¿Y dejarte sola con los jinetes del Apocalipsis? ¡No sueñes! —Aseguré —Además estas criaturas ya me dejaron verte —dije con una sonrisa y le guiñe un ojo —Eso debo de agradecérselos señoritas, me ahorraron ese paso —les dije e hice una reverencia.  
>Ellas pusieron cara de fastidio. Daphne se levantó enojada y se fue azotando la puerta. Hermione se quitó mi chaqueta y me la entregó. Se puso la blusita blanca del uniforme y se metió la falda tableada. Se coloco la corbatita con despreocupación y prosiguió con las medias y los zapatos negros.<p>

—Lista —dijo cuando se acerco una vez más a mí.

—Casi —dije y acomodé su corbata correctamente. Ella me frunció el ceño, pero las demás chicas no notaron su incomodidad ante mis gestos y se molestaron más. La envidia debía estarlas carcomiendo. Decidí molestarlas un poco más y besé su mejilla tardándome un poco más de lo que realmente ameritaba la acción —Vamos.  
>Abrí la puerta para ella. Salió y yo la seguí.<br>—Yo… no tenías porque —dijo.

—Me gusta tu lunar —dije después de un rato de caminar en silencio

—Mmm…

—Creo que ya no tiene caso entrar a esta clase solo quedan 20 minutos para salir.

— ¿Qué te toca después? —preguntó.

—Música —afirmé y ella torció el gesto. "Estúpidos talleres" dije en mi fuero interno.

— ¿No te gusta música? —pregunté.

—Estúpidos talleres —dijo casi inaudible.  
>Sonreí por lo bajo. Así que a ella tampoco le gustaban los talleres.<p>

— ¿Qué clase te toca a ti? —le pregunté.

—Música —afirmó con fastidio.  
>Bueno, al parecer teníamos que cursar los mismos talleres. Yo por faltar tanto y ella seguramente como amonestación por entrar ya empezado el semestre.<p>

— ¿Que instrumento tocas? —pregunté curioso. Apretó los labios y comenzó a revolver su bolso. Saco una flauta —Parece difícil —dije condescendiente, pero ella no lo creyó.

—No seas irónico —me pidió.

—No estoy siendo irónico —aseguré, pero por su expresión pude ver que no me creyó de nuevo. Entramos al salón pero aun no había nadie, teníamos 20 minutos libres en el aula…  
>Se me ocurrieron varias formas de pasar el rato, pero seguramente ella no aceptaría y dejaría de hablarme. Cosa que no quiero que suceda.<p>

— ¿Y tú que instrumento tocas? —me preguntó.

—Adivina —dije con una sonrisa autosuficiente y ella echó una mirada alrededor de la habitación. Su mirada iba de los instrumentos a mi rostro, como considerando las opciones.

—La guitarra eléctrica —aseguró. Yo tome la guitarra e intenté tocar una canción pero me salieron muchas notas que nunca encajarían en ese orden en una melodía —Esta bien esa no es —dijo para que dejara de tocar — ¿La batería? —dijo con duda. Repetí la misma acción que antes, me estaba divirtiendo golpeando la batería pero ella me sacó los palillos de las manos para que dejara de hacerlo.

—No tocas ningún instrumento —aseguró demasiado complacida con esa aseveración.

—Si tú lo dices —dije y me encogí de hombros.  
>Cuando iniciara la clase se sorprendería. Sonreí al imaginar su expresión. El profesor Flitwick llegó en eso, pronto llegarían los demás.<p>

— Draco —dijo con una sonrisa y me saludó —Que gusto que al fin te dejaron regresar.

—Eso lo dirá usted, yo me la estaba pasando bien sin venir —le dije.

—Lo sé, yo también fui joven —me dijo divertido —Hermione, que gusto que llegaras antes. Me imagino que has estado practicando —ella se puso nerviosa.

—Si, por supuesto —afirmo. "Mentirosa" dije para mí mismo.

—Déjame oír lo que has avanzado —pidió amable el maestro. Ella intento tocar la sinfonía de Beethoven el "re seis" Le salía muy mal y sus dedos eran lentos —Es suficiente —dijo el maestro y acabó con esa tortura — ¿Por qué no le muestras como debe ser, Draco? —me pidió. Ella me cedió su flauta con una sonrisa torcida, seguramente estaba esperando que me saliera peor que a ella. La melodía fluyó a un ritmo delicioso por mis dedos mientras soplaba. La miré de reojo, estaba sorprendida —Muy bien hecho, veo que no pierdes la practica —dijo el maestro orgulloso.

—Mentiroso —me acusó ella entre dientes.

—Yo nunca dije que no sabía tocar ningún instrumento. Tú sola lo dedujiste —me defendí.

—Pero nunca me aclaraste que sabias tocar la flauta —reprochó.

—Nunca lo preguntaste —dije con una sonrisa ante su enojo.

—Pero señorita Granger, el señor Malfoy sabe tocar muchos instrumentos aparte de la flauta —interrumpió el profesor, el cual no me estaba ayudando a pesar de que estaba presumiendo por mí de mis habilidades. Sonrió y se fue al otro lado de la habitación a afinar algunos instrumentos.

—Aprendí a tocar la flauta a los 4 años —dije mientras me encogía de hombros y ella se dejó caer en una silla.

—Soy patética —dijo casi inaudible.

—No es cierto —aseguré.

—Podrías enseñarme a tocar la flauta —me dijo. Arqueé una de mis cejas. Ella me miró bien ante mi rostro — ¡No le busques doble sentido a las palabras! ¡Eres un sucio!

Solté una chistosa carcajada. Levanté mi mano y pasé uno de mis dedos por su frente, alisando la leve arruga que se formó allí ante su enojo.

— ¿Qué otro instrumento tocas? —preguntó regodeándose en su autocompasión.

—El chelo, el violín y el piano —dije como si fuera nada.

— ¿Cómo aprendiste a tocar todos esos instrumentos? —preguntó contrariada.

—Te lo dije —aseguré —A mi madre le gustaba la música y el baile.

—Tu mamá crío a lo que debería ser el prototipo de hombre perfecto —balbuceó sorprendida y me miró de arriba abajo —No esto.

Sonreí divertido. Se formo un extraño silencio entre nosotros. La mire fijo, esperando a que dijera algo. No dijo nada. Miraba nerviosa hacia abajo. Comencé a mirarla más detenidamente. La verdad es que esta chica está… más que buena. Otra vez, sin discreción, miré sus piernas. Esa pollera tableada le quedaba tan bien  
>Tiene unas lindas piernas. Y por lo que vi fuera del vestidor, un lindo trasero.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡YAY!, hasta aquí el cap :D. Lamento no poder haber actualizado antes, pero entré a clases y ando muy ajetreada y atolondrada últimamente, pero haré lo posible por actualizar pronto :D.<strong>_

_**En mi mano tengo un pandita bebé. Y todos aman a los panditas bebés. ¡Son negros, blancos, gorditos, vegetarianos y asiáticos! ¡No discriminan a nadie!. Bien, si ustedes también aman a los panditas bebés, dejarán un reviú porque, o si no, daré en adopción al pandita bebé ¡Y ME ENCARGARÉ DE QUE NINGUNO DE USTEDES LO ADOPTE! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ._.**_

_**Deja un reviú y sala al pandita bebé ;n;**_

_**:::::::**_

_**Nombre del próximo capítulo:**_

_**¿Quién es "Ron"?**_

_**:::::::**_

_**UUUUHHHH!, hasta puedo ver sus caras de odio :D!**_

_**DEJA UN REVIEW Y SALVA AL PANDA BEBÉ! D:!**_

_**PD: Recuerden que dejaré un adelanto para unos reviews al azar ;D**_


	5. ¿Quién es Ron?

…**_Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, de verdad, perdón ;_; después les dejo a excusas, ahora el capítulo:_**

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Harry Potter no me pertenece, sinó a JK. __Rowling. Esta historia es una _**_adaptación autorizada._**

**_Sin más, el cap. _**

::::::

**Capitulo 4: ¿Quién es ****_"Ron"_****?**

::::::

— ¿Que sucede? —preguntó Blaise mientras íbamos al estacionamiento.

Habíamos tenido un día largo, por lo menos yo. Después del taller de música no había vuelto a tener oportunidad de hablar con la nueva, así que lo dejé pasar y me reuní con los chicos.

En el camino quedé con la chica de esta semana. Al parecer la nueva será la de la siguiente semana, para mi suerte todavía hay chicas que no le temen a Daphne y sus amenazas.

—Nada —afirmé desconcertado por su pregunta — ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tienes cara de estar concentrado y molesto por algo —aseguró Theo mientras dejaba salir el humo del cigarro.  
>Solté una sonora carcajada.<p>

—Es solo que Daphne me revienta —mentí. El recuerdo de mi madre me había estado persiguiendo desde la clase de baile con Hermione—No sé cómo pude ser capaz de relacionarme con ella —dije.

En ese momento Daphne pasó por el estacionamiento, se volteó y a pesar de todo me saludó agitando su mano derecha. Y en ese preciso instante una brisa sopló levantándole la falda.

—Está bien, tengo una breve noción del porque —terminé aceptando al ver sus piernas.

—Me das asco, amigo —dijo Blaise —Tú no discriminas a ninguna —me acusó y yo absorbí un poco de mi cigarro.

—Es la envidia la que te hace hablar —le afirmé.

—No —intervino Theo—Esta vez tengo que estar de acuerdo con Blaise, no conoces de límites Draco. Uno de estos días alguien te dará una lección —dijo como abuelito.

Yo solo revoleé los ojos y lo dejé pasar.

—Pero mientras tanto, soy feliz con mis conquistas —repuse con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

— ¿En verdad lo eres? —preguntó Blaise con cara de preocupación y alzando una ceja.

—Por supuesto —afirmé — ¿Acaso tú no lo eres? —le devolví la pregunta.  
>Él solo se encogió de hombros.<p>

—Ciertamente, me gustaría estabilizarme un poco —confesó y yo no pude más que quedarme callado.  
>—Es cierto —le siguió Theo —Esto ya empieza a aburrirme —confesó encogiéndose de hombros. Trague saliva<p>

— ¿Bromean cierto? —Dije con temor a perder a mis amigos, y ellos solamente soltaron una sonrisita maquiavélica — ¡Son unos idiotas! —les dije.

— ¡Debiste haber visto tu cara! —exclamó Blaise en medio de una sonora carcajada.  
>Pero mi mirada se distrajo al ver a mi nueva compañera cruzando el estacionamiento.<br>La miré bien, ella se subió a un auto plateado del cual no pude ver el conductor. Pero no tardé en reconocer el vehículo.  
>Tan seguro como que el cielo es azul estoy seguro que ese auto es de Weasley. El tipo que cursa la carrera de arquitectura.<p>

—Mejor aún, deberías ver tu cara de ahora —demandó Theo —Te has puesto morado deberías, respirar con más naturalidad. Te recomiendo el yoga —sólo gruñí.

— ¿No te gusta que se te adelanten, no? —dijo Blaise mirando el auto que yo miraba.

—No —gruñí una vez más sintiéndome descubierto por mis amigos. Luego absorbí un poco más del cigarrillo y lo arrojé. Me monté en la moto —Pero igual tengo a muchas otras esperando.

— ¡Así se habla! —exclamó Blaise contento.

—Me agradas cuando eres así de optimista —declaró Theo.

Ellos también subieron a sus vehículos y salimos del estacionamiento.  
>Esta noche decidimos salir al bar de siempre. Aunque Theo se puso renuente al principio por el hecho de que mañana teníamos clases.<p>

Eran cerca de las 11:36 p. m. yo aun quería tomarme unos tragos más y seguir jugando al pool con Hagrid, pero la sensatez de Theo estaba por mandarnos a casa en cualquier momento.

El ambiente cargado del lugar, el metal fuerte sonando por alguna de las bocinas que servían de aspecto decadente, y los hombres rudos, que se habían hecho así a base de golpes y desilusiones de la vida. El lugar lleno de humo de cigarrillo y la mesera suficientemente guapa pero demasiado inteligente como para tomar en serio a alguno de los patanes que frecuentamos este bar...

¡Ah! ¡este definitivamente era mi hogar!

Estábamos en medio de un partido de pool los chicos y yo cuando de la nada aparece Weasley seguido por el chico… Mmm… Potter, creo que es su apellido.

..Universidad pequeña, infierno grande…

Parecía como si hubiesen sido sacados de una lavadora, demasiado _acicalados_ como para encajar en un lugar como este y sin embargo trataban de actuar con naturalidad en un ambiente completamente ajeno a ellos… eran más falsos que una obra escolar de niños de preescolar.

— ¿Una competencia? —preguntó Weasley.  
>¿Cómo lo conozco? Ya lo dije, Universidad pequeña… infierno grande. Le sonreí.<p>

—Por supuesto, solo di cuanto deseas perder —dije.

—Mil dólares —soltó rápidamente.

— ¿Seguro que sabes jugar al pool? —le pregunté con sarcasmo.

—Deja de jugar y elige un compañero —pidió.

—Jugaré con Blaise —dije y mi amigo dio un paso al frente.

—Harry —dijo él y su amigo salió de entre la gente con un trago entre las manos.  
>Al parecer estaba sorprendido de verse envuelto en esta pequeña partida pero al mismo tiempo satisfecho… emocionado por la competencia.<p>

::::::

—Al parecer hace mucho que no jugabas —se burló Weasley.  
>Ellos estaban jugando mejor de lo que pensé. Al final solo me quedó llegar a dos conclusiones:<br>O ellos son demasiado buenos o nosotros estamos distraídos esta noche.  
>Me quedó con lo segundo.<p>

— ¿Quieres hacer algo de vandalismo con sus autos, esta noche? —me preguntó Theo en un susurro sin que nadie excepto Blaise se percatara. Sonreí por lo bajo.

—Ganaré esta partida —dije autosuficiente a Theo.

Me tocaba a mí, era el último tiro, el decisivo para ganar. Un ángulo difícil, necesito darle 4 veces a la mesa para que la bola blanca vaya en la dirección correcta para meter la última en el hoyo. Difícil… pero no imposible.  
>Golpeé la bola y por ese mínimo de tiempo en el que la bola recorría la mesa, recé por que la hubiese golpeado con el taco, con la suficiente fuerza como para que hiciera todo el recorrido.<br>Golpe uno… Conté mentalmente mientras que todos observaban absortos la bola y su recorrido casi maratónico  
>Golpe dos… <em>"Por favor no te detengas"<em>  
>Golpe tres….<br>Golpe cuatro, golpeó la bola y esta entró. Ganamos.  
>Si bien no me puse a brincar, sí los irrité con mi actitud autosuficiente<p>

— ¿Decían? —pregunté con sorna y Blaise estiró la mano para recibir el dinero.  
>Potter los colocó con ira en su mano. Blaise se iba a dejar ir contra él, pero lo tranquilicé poniendo mi mano en su hombro mientras Weasley y yo nos mirábamos casi retándonos con la mirada.— ¿Qué haces en este bar, <em>Weasel<em>? —lo cuestioné. Tenía toda la noche reteniendo esa pregunta en mi mente.

— ¿Acaso no puedo salir a divertirme? —dijo. Sonreí levemente, en verdad era extraño.

— ¿A un bar? —dije mientras levantaba una ceja.

Un tipo, unos metros atrás, buscaba broncas con algún incauto que había hecho algo que lo molestase. De seguro era Crabbe, un chico un poco más mayor que nosotros, tan grande como un muro y tan duro como el asfalto, 23 años de vandalismo. Más bien de destrucción masiva. Luego se escuchó cómo se quebró una botella…  
>Crabbe se la había quebrado en la cabeza al otro muchacho. Mejor demostración de que este no era lugar para ellos no podría haber conseguido.<p>

—Tú estás aquí ¿no? —dijo un poco intimidado.

— ¡Hey, Vicent! —le hablé y este me escuchó al otro lado del lugar.  
>Soltó al chico, el cual sangraba a chorros y alguien más lo auxilió, mientras Crabbe caminaba intimidante hacia nosotros.<br>Se paró a un lado de mí y volteó a ver despectivamente a Weasley. Saludó a Theo y a Blaise amigablemente como siempre era con nosotros.

— ¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Draco? —dijo con servicial vehemencia y mirando con toda su ira hacia Weasley y su amigo Potter.

—En realidad, quería pedirte que llevaras a tu… "amigo" fuera para arreglar sus asuntos. Ya sabes, estas poniendo a "los nuevos" un poco nerviosos —miró con los ojos entrecerrados y casi arrojando llamas por ellos a esos dos.  
>Ellos solamente se quedaron quietos, inmóviles como estatuas, como si tuvieran enfrente a un toro salvaje y ellos solo tuvieran la manta roja y no la espada en la mano.<br>—Nosotros ya nos vamos —dijo Weasley mirándome a mí —Solo quería verte en tu… ambiente —dijo y se volteó. Caminó hacia la puerta.

—Vicent —solamente dije y este se paró frente a ellos impidiéndole el paso.  
>Weasley se giro a verme — ¿A qué has venido exactamente? —le pregunté.<p>

—Te lo dije: a verte.

— ¿Acaso te gusto? —dije lascivo y con sorna.  
>Todos a nuestro alrededor rieron haciendo que Weasley se pusiera un poco rojo.<p>

—Te vi caminando con Hermione… solo quería conocerte un poco más.

— ¿Y tú que eres de ella? —pregunté más interesado de lo que en verdad debería estar.

—Un… muy cercano amigo —dijo y me sonrió. Lo mire fijo, desafiante.

—Bueno, un muy cercano amigo, mejor te vas antes que decida que necesitas dormir en un hospital para que aprendas a no meterte en mis asuntos —lo amenacé.

—No me malinterpretes —respondió —Tú no me interesas en lo más mínimo, es Hermione por quien estoy aquí.

— ¿Acaso ella te mandó? —le dije. Soltó una leve risa.

—No, ella está muy ocupada como para pensar en ti…

— ¿Eso crees? —le pregunté burlón.  
>Su mirada cambio notablemente.<p>

— ¿A qué te refieres? —me dijo.

—Nada, nada —dije haciéndome el interesante — ¿Y qué es lo que piensas después de esta noche? —pregunté burlón.

—No eres su tipo —respondió secamente y se fue.

— ¿Lo seguimos? —preguntó Vicent.

—A sus motos —respondí.

—Un delito más y el juez revoca la sentencia, Draco —dijo Theo como la voz de mi conciencia.

—Lo sé… pero no haremos nada. Un susto nunca le ha hecho mal a nadie —dije inocente.

—Mejor te quedas, vamos te invito yo —insistió y Blaise pidió las cervezas

—Theo tiene razón, Draco. Si deseas pelear sabes que tendrás que hacer que él dé el primer golpe.- Theo lo miró con los ojos envenenados.

—Me uno a la masacre solo si prometes que te cuidaras la espalda y no harás vandalismo solo por el impulso —acotó Theo.  
>Rechiné los dientes.<p>

— ¿Qué pasa Draco? —Preguntó Crabbe — ¿Ahora le temes a la policía?

—No bromees Vicent —le dije fastidiado y él se volvió a sus asuntos — ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué demonios haremos? —dije enfadado y aun enojado por la inoportuna visita de aquel tipo después de algunas cervezas.

—Relájate hermano… solo es un imbécil.- Blaise palmeó mi hombro mientras tomaba un poco más de cerveza. Agarré mi vaso y también tomé.

— ¿De dónde conocerá a Hermione? —la pregunta salió sola de mi garganta.

—Quizás sean amigos de la infancia —habló Theo.

—Lo que sea, ese tipo es un idiota —dije.

—Sí, y su amiguito Potter también —agregó Blaise.

—Aun estamos a tiempo de ir tras ellos —me dijo Crabbe, tentándome más de lo que realmente debí ía demasiadas ganas de ir tras ellos y enseñarles lo que es bueno.

—Ya Elfman, deja de tentarlo —le pidió Blaise.

—Eres un aburrido —le dijo.

—Es temprano aun… solo será un poco de diversión —insistí. Mi amigo Theo negó con la cabeza.

—Es lunes, hay que volver.

::::::::

**Perdón!, tengo una y mil excusas, pero no son razón ;_;. Si quieren, hago un esfuerzo y subo el siguiente cap hoy mismo :D**

**_Dejen reviews para saber si les gustó o si quieren que suba el cap siguiente ahorita _:DD los veo en un rato! (si quieren, claro)**


	6. Apuestas

**_¡VOLVÍ!, NO ESTOY MUERTA!... creo… ._. …_**

**_El fin de este cap no es el que gatilla todo, al contrario de lo que podrían pensar. Mejor léanlo :D_**

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter no me pertenece, sinó a JK Rowling. El fic tampoco, esto es una _**_adaptación autorizada_**_._

_Sin más… A leer!_

**::::::**

**Capitulo 5: Apuestas**

—Imagino que tienes una buena razón para despertarme tan temprano —dije adormilado y rabioso por el sueño robado por mi amigo.

— ¡Sí que la tengo! ¡Es martes y tienes que llegar a todas las clases! —respondió Theo recordándome mis deberes.

— ¡Ya estaba despierto! —mentí.

—Sí, lo que tú digas Dragón—dijo Theo. Lo escuché subirse a su auto —Recuerda que tenemos clase con la Sra. D, así que saca tu culo de la cama y muévete. Tienes exactamente 20 min. Pasaré por tu casa, más vale que te vea sobre tu moto con unas enormes gafas negras para que tapes la resaca que debes tener y dirigiéndote hacia la institución a la que tú, con tanto cariño, llamas el purgatorio en la tierra.

—Prácticamente ya estoy en la moto —respondí huraño.

—Por lo menos péinate y arréglate un poco —me dijo como si fuera un niño. Sonreí por lo bajo.

—Me urge acostumbrarme a estas horas de entrada —respondí mientras sacaba ropa del armario y entraba al baño —Por cierto Theo…

— ¿Si? —dijo él.

—Gracias —dije.

—No es nada hermano —respondió.

Corte el teléfono y terminé de vestirme. Salí del baño y entré en la cocina para tomarme rápidamente un café.

Reí por lo bajo al pensar que Theo ahora debía estar intentando despertar a Blaise.  
>Terminé el café y tomé mis cosas. Salí de la casa y me acerqué a mi linda moto. La única mujer que nunca me reprochaba nada.<p>

A lo lejos vi el auto de Theo y sin seguir dando vueltas prendí mi moto y seguí su auto hacia la institución. Pronto llegamos.

—Theo ¿Acaso nunca te cansas de ser tan responsable? —preguntó Blaise recargándose en el coche de Theo en el lugar habitual donde nos reuníamos antes de entrar a clases, con una nota de admiración hacia su amigo.

De alguna forma había logrado que se levantara de la cama para llegar temprano y además había llegado a una cafetería y había traído cafés para los tres.  
>El aludido solo se encogió de hombros.<p>

—Solamente trato de asegurarme de que mis futuros socios no sean unos completos y verdaderos inútiles —dijo quitándole importancia y mirando distraídamente hacia otro lado para evitar las miradas de gratitud de nosotros.

—De todos modos un día de estos te lo retribuiremos —dije mientras sorbía un poco de café y miraba hacia otro lugar al igual que Theo en un intento por que la situación no se volviese más sentimental de lo que ya estaba.

— ¡Eso es un hecho! —afirmó Blaise mientras le daba un golpecito afectuoso a Theo. Ciertamente Blaise era el más afectuoso de los tres, Theo el responsable… y eso me deja a mí el lugar de…. Soy el patán del grupo. Esa conclusión me hizo sonreír — ¿Ves? ¡Hasta Draco está sonriendo! Somos tan afortunados al tenerte, Theo —dijo y le dio otro golpecito esta vez uno más fuerte provocando que Theo derramara un poco de su café.

— ¡Genial! ¡Está hirviendo, Blaise! —dijo cambiando la taza de mano y secándose la otra en la ropa de Blaise.

—Lo siento —dijo resignado a que valía más dejar que se secara en él.

—Mira quien viene ahí —dijo Theo mientras prendía un cigarrillo y hacia que Blaise sostuviera su café — ¿No fumas hoy? —me preguntó sorprendido.

—Esta mañana me es más urgente tomarme este café para… despabilarme un poco —dije.  
>En ese momento el auto al que había llamado mi atención Theo estacionó al lado de mi moto, justo enfrente de donde estábamos nosotros reunidos.<br>De ahí se bajo primero Weasley, el cual fue al otro lado del auto y le abrió la puerta a… Hermione.  
>Esta bajó con cuidado y tomando su bolso, le entregó una amable sonrisa a su compañero y se dispuso a caminar dentro de la Universidad.<p>

— ¡Buenos días Hermione! —le habló Blaise.  
>Ella dirigió su mirada a nosotros. Sonrió levemente.<p>

—Buenos días —saludó ella haciendo que Weasley me dirigiera una mirada recelosa, para luego llamar la atención de ella con alguna conversación insulsa y vacía.  
>—Esta bien creo que ya me despabile, dame un cigarrillo —le pedí a Blaise.<p>

—Te lo terminas en el camino, ya es hora —me urgió Theo, mientras se adelantaba unos pasos de nosotros —Vamos, arrastren sus dormidos traseros hasta el aula.

— ¿Qué le pasa a este que siempre está demasiado despierto para mi gusto por las mañanas? —le dije en un susurro a Blaise.

— ¡Escuche eso Malfoy! ¡Muévete!

—Amigo, lo que tú necesitas es relajarte —refutó Blaise.  
>Theo sólo lo ignoró, no se pondría a discutir con Blaise cuando podía empujarlo hacia el salón.<p>

— ¡Otra vez tarde Malfoy, Zabini y Nott! —exclamó la maestra.

—Y si no fuera por Theo no habríamos llegado, y si no fuera por Blaise no hubiésemos llegado tarde, si tan sólo no se hubiera puesto a discutir con Theo justo antes de entrar —me quejé en un murmullo.

— ¡Señor Malfoy! ¿Qué es lo que tanto dice? —Preguntó la Sra. Dominic.

—Esta mañana luce especialmente hermosa, profesora, ¿Acaso se cortó el pelo?

—Siéntese Malfoy —me ordenó con recelo.  
>Tomé asiento atrás de Granger, al poco tiempo la clase me aburrió y tiré de su pelo rizado levemente, pero ella me ignoró, solo lo acomodó hacia un lado. Volví a tirar de un mechón y me ignoró otra vez. Lo volví a hacer…<p>

—Vuelve a jalar de mi pelo y te enterrare la nariz en el cerebro —me amenazó en un susurro.

—Me gustaría que lo intentaras —le contesté.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —preguntó fastidiada.

—Si te digo tal vez no quieras volver a hablarme.

—Eres un sucio.

—Un día nos podríamos bañar juntos —le dije.

—Imbécil —respondió y volvió su atención a la profesora.  
>¡Aaagh! ella no estaba para cooperar con la diversión. Decidí escuchar música distraídamente, mientras la maestra hablaba.<br>Hoy no estaba de humor para oírla hablar. Mi padre ya me había enseñado lo que ella estaba enseñando a la clase. En el verano me obligó a trabajar para él en su firma de abogados. Aborrecí tanto el trabajar, así como ser el hijo del jefe.

—Malfoy… Malfoy… ¡Malfoy! —me llamó.  
>Ya la había oído pero decidí continuar con mi cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados.<br>—Creí que necesitabas espacio, cariño —le dije sin moverme.

— ¡No me digas cariño! —exclamó más fuerte de lo que era necesario, incluso si yo estaba usando los audífonos en ese momento.  
>Me sacó el de la oreja derecha y tuve que abrir los ojos, estaba parada aun lado de mí y ya todos habían desalojado la sala supongo que me concentré demasiado en la música.<p>

—Estas muy sensible este día, dime ¿necesitas que vaya a la farmacia por ti? —la vi ponerse roja pero de coraje.  
>Me sorprendió que no le saliera humo de las orejas.<p>

—Estaré bien en cuanto tenga tus ojos entre mis dedos —dijo amenazadoramente.

—Vaya sí que eres dulce —dije fingiendo demencia —Halagas mis ojos.

—Hablo literalmente —dijo con una sonrisa maléfica.

—Oh, lo siento cariño pero este par plateado me ha conseguido varias citas con una sola mirada. Me temo que no los puedes tener —hice una pausa dramática mientras le mostraba una amplia sonrisa y la escudriñaba de arriba a abajo —Pero se me ocurre otra cosa de mí que podrías tener entre tus dedos —me abofeteó con fuerza — ¿Supongo que ahora es cuando digo Auch? —tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Hermione —la llamé antes de que saliera —No veo por qué habría de molestarte tocarme el cabello…. —hice una pausa y puse una expresión divertida— ¿O no será que pensaste que hablaba de…?

— ¡Yo no pensé nada! —me interrumpió nerviosa.

—Si, eso creí —dije mientras la miraba acusadoramente.  
>Ella solo pudo encogerse de hombros y ponerse roja. Salió de allí dejándome solo. Me puse de pie y decidí salir también. Quedaban unos 5 minutos antes de que empezara la siguiente clase, y necesitaba fumar un cigarrillo.<br>Salí del salón y comencé a caminar por el pasillo. La chica que sería la conquista de esta semana se acercó mirando para todos lados a mí. Tal vez se estaba percatando de que Daphne no la viera o algo por el estilo.

—Hola bonito —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Sonreí fingidamente. Como me irritaban las chicas como ella. Siempre se la pasaban hablando de lo mismo. Nunca podías tener una conversación normal y larga con ellas. Aunque en la mayoría de los casos no me interesa conversar con ellas.  
>Volvió a mirar para sus costados y cuando se percató de que nadie nos veía se acercó a mi boca y comenzó a besarme. Mis ojos estaban bien abiertos ante esto, no me esperaba que fuera tan… demostrativa.<br>No cerré los ojos, no me gustaba cerrar los ojos cuando las besaba. Revoleé los ojos, esperando a que de una buena vez terminara.  
>No era muy buena besando, espero que eso no sea así en la cama. Al fin se alejó de mí. Sonreí sin separar los labios.<p>

— ¿Y eso? —le pregunté.

—Un pequeño adelanto —dijo.  
>Escuché una risa muy chistosa desde lo lejos. Me incliné un poco hacia mi derecha y allí estaba ella, riendo divertida con Blaise y Theo.<br>Gray estaba haciendo unas caras divertidas mientras Theo envolvía a la castaña por el costado de su cintura y la sostenía cerca de él. Torcí la cabeza y miré sin entender. Volví mi vista a la chica frente a mí… Aaagh, me choca cuando no recuerdo sus nombres.

—Lo siento….

—Myrtle —dijo algo sorprendida.

—Sí, lo sé —le dije como para que no se sintiera muy usada —Nos vemos luego, Myrtle.

—Está bien lindo —dijo y se quiso acercar de nuevo a mi boca, pero fui más rápido que ella y besé su frente.  
>Me alejé de ella y comencé a caminar hacia los dos payasos de circo y la dueña del mismo. Al instante en que Theo me vio, soltó a Hermione y ambos dejaron de hacer caras. La castaña los miró sin entender y se giró a verme.<p>

—Dios… —susurró fastidiada —Bueno chicos, gracias por las risas. Pero ya me voy…  
>Quiso alejarse, pero rápidamente la tomé suavemente de la pequeña cintura y la jalé hacia mí.<br>— ¿A dónde vas, hermosa? —le dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

— ¡Suéltame Malfoy! —dijo y comenzó a forcejear para salirse de mi agarre.

— ¿Cuál era el chiste? —pregunté a mis dos amigos.

— ¡Suéltame! —volvió a intentar.

— ¿No escuchaste lo que te dijo? —preguntó alguien detrás nuestro.  
>Sin soltarla me giré a verlo.<br>—Weasley —dije y sonreí.

—Suéltala Malfoy, te lo advierto.

—Ron, tranquilo —dijo ella y con un movimiento más se soltó de mi brazo —Es solo un niño.

— ¿Vamos? —dijo él.

—Vamos —afirmó ella y sonriéndole a Blaise y a Theo se alejó de nosotros.

—La hiciste buena, Draco. Ya casi la tenía —dijo Theo.

— ¿Ya casi la tenías? —Dije y me giré a verlo —Ya te lo dije, esa es mía.

—Hagamos una cosa —habló Blaise —Theo y yo te damos 400 dólares si logras llevártela a la cama.

—Oye —se quejó Theo.

—Tiene que ser la conquista de esta semana —dijo Blaise.

—Pero ya tengo una —aseguré.

—Vamos Malfoy, ¿Acaso eres un gallina? —se burló Theo.

—Si llegamos al lunes que viene y aun no te has acostado con ella. Tú nos das 200 dólares a cada uno de nosotros —dijo muy seguro de que eso iba a suceder.

— ¿Aceptas? —preguntó Blaise.

—Está bien sucias —les hablé y sonreí maliciosamente —Vayan preparando ese dinero, porque esa rubia está mañana mismo entre mis sabanas.

:::::::

_**A pesar de lo que crean, este fic no se basa en que cuando están en una relación, el se arrepiente de la apuesta y luego rompen porque ella lo descubrió y blah blah blah. NO! Es completamente diferente a eso :DDD.**_

_**Sobre lo de ayer, lamento no actualizar, pero me dije: "ya, a los 30 rvs actualizo" y llegamos a los 29 ._., pero no fue totaaalmente por eso. De hecho, yo planeaba actualizar antes, pero se me había olvidado ._. **__**… zody… ¿Pueden creer que pasamos de los 30 followers a los 42? **__**Y de los favorites ya somos 33! WOW! :DDDDD**_

_**Comenten porfis!, **__**RECUERDEN QUE ACTUALIZO SEGÚN LOS REVIEWS! **__** Y no, no estoy gritando.**_

_**Graciaaaaas :D (si hay mas comentarios (o reviews, es lo mismo) tal vez actualice ahora ya que tengo tiempo (ahora si)**_

_**Comenteeeeenn :D!**_


	7. Recuerdos

**Gracias por los comentarios del cap anterior .W. Los leí todos una y otra y otra vez (de verdad, gracias ;-;)**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es de JK Rowling, y el fic no es mío, es una ADAPTACIÓN autorizada.**

**:::::**

**Capitulo 6: Recuerdos**

::::::

Dejé escapar el humo de mi boca, estaba exasperado de todo. Miré a mi alrededor. Estaba solo, sentado bajo el viejo árbol del jardín de la Universidad. El recuerdo de mi madre aun no salía de mi cabeza, desde ayer que no se va.

—_"Te juro que voy a matarla si no haces lo que te digo. A tu madre se la tengo jurada…"  
><em>Sus palabras llenaron mi cabeza. Él era un cobarde, un canalla. ¡Y maldita sea! Me tenía agarrado de las pelotas.

Sacudí mi cabeza para tratar de pensar en otra cosa y volví a absorber el humo de mi cigarrillo. Esta vez me había ausentado de la clase de contaduría. Theo y Blaise habían decidido quedarse ya que les gustaba la profesora.  
>Una mujer de unos 30 años que estaba como quería. Pero juro que hoy no tenía ganas de verla como esos dos.<p>

Miré mi reloj mientras apagaba el tabaco contra el césped. Faltaban 15 minutos para que la hora terminara y el receso del almuerzo comenzara. Tenía hambre…

— ¡Ya no sé qué es lo que quieres, papá! —escuché como hablaba nerviosa. Me incliné y la vi parada a unos metros hablando por teléfono — ¡Vine a la maldita Universidad que querías! ¡Estoy haciendo las malditas cosas que quieres que haga! ¡¿Qué más quieres? —Preguntó histérica — ¡Sabes donde puedes meterte el dinero! ¿Verdad? ¡Vete al demonio! —le gritó y colgó. Tiró el celular con fuerza hacia mi dirección.

Antes de que me viera volví a mi posición normal. Tomé el pequeño aparatito que, a pesar de la fuerza con la que fue arrojado, no sufrió ningún daño.  
>Me puse de pie y salí detrás del árbol. Ella me miró sorprendida. Me acerqué y estiré mi mano para entregarle su teléfono.<p>

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó y tomó su celular. 

—Fumaba y me escapaba de la clase de contaduría —le dije.  
>Una silenciosa lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Rápidamente levantó su mano y la secó para no mostrar debilidad delante de mí.<br>Tomé su mentón con mi mano e hice que me mirara. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, que no estaban dispuestas a salir.

— ¿Y tú? —le pregunté. 

—Lo mismo... menos fumar, no fumo —dijo rápidamente. 

—Perdona si soy metido, pero ¿Con quién discutías? —pregunté.  
>Ya sabía que estaba discutiendo con su padre, pero quería escucharla. <p>

—Con mi padre —dijo en un susurró —Pero no tiene importancia, ya está. 

— ¿Te estaba amenazando con que iba a desheredarte, si no haces lo que él quiere? —le pregunté.  
>Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Aun sostenía su mentón con mi mano. <p>

—Sí —musitó apenas —Siempre es lo mismo. 

—Te entiendo, a mí también me pasa —le dije.  
>Que buena forma de llegar a ella, para así poder ir más allá de un simple beso. Una parte de mí rió por dentro al sentirse ganador de unos 400 dólares. Que mejor que comprender sus problemas, sus vivencias y luego curar sus angustias con un poco de sexo.<br>Sentí como se alejaba de mi agarre y me concentré en mirarla.

— ¿No tienes demasiadas faltas, como para estar aquí? —me preguntó. 

—No me preocupo por ello, cuando haya un examen estudio —dije y comencé a caminar a su lado. 

—Que fácil que es la vida para ti —dijo y miró la pantalla de su teléfono para cerciorarse de que no tenía ningún daño a causa de la caída. 

—No diría fácil, trato de no hacerla complicada —le contesté. 

—Ojala yo pudiera pensar igual que tú. 

—Pensamos muy parecido, cariño.  
>Me miró de costado entregándome una mirada asesina ante mi forma de decirle. Sonreí de costado y enfrenté su despectiva mirada. <p>

—No me llames cariño. 

— ¿Por qué? 

—Porque me haces sentir como las chicas con las que seguramente sales. 

—Podrías ser una de ellas… 

—No, gracias —dijo divertidamente sarcástica —Jamás me metería contigo. 

— ¿A no? Dime las razones. 

— ¿Hace falta? —preguntó. Asentí con cabeza —Veamos…. A leguas se nota que eres un Don Juan, creo que no tenemos la misma visión del mundo. Tampoco creo que compartamos gustos musicales, por lo que escuché. Y tampoco algún interés social. Eres blanco, yo soy negro. Tú eres sí, yo soy no. Hasta podría decirte que tú eres calor y yo soy frío.  
>—Mmm, me ves caliente. <p>

—No en el sentido que estás pensando —dijo y soltó una leve risa. 

—Así que dirías que somos totalmente opuestos. 

—Exacto. 

—Por algo dicen que los opuestos se atraen. Si pasara algo entre nosotros, se que el mundo estallaría. 

—Ay, y ahora sales con tu parte poética. Eres tan predecible. Con razón tienes a todas esas huecas a tus pies. Un par de palabras bonitas, y la noche asegurada ¿No es cierto?  
>¡Diablos! Va a costarme esta castaña. Pero no estoy dispuesto a perder 400 dólares.<br>—De algo hay que vivir —me disculpé. 

—Eso es cierto —dijo esbozando una sonrisa. 

— ¿Ves? —le dije. Se giró a verme —No todas son diferencias entre nosotros. 

—Puede ser, pero no interesa. Aunque fueras igual a mí, no me metería contigo. 

— ¿Qué es Weasley de ti? —la pregunta salió sin permiso de mi garganta. 

— ¿Ron? —dijo mirándome. Asentí. Mi repentino interés por saber me tomó totalmente por sorpresa —Es mi ex. 

—Diablos… —susurré. 

— ¿Por qué? —me preguntó.  
>Llegamos a la cafetería. Aun faltaban 5 minutos para que todo el mundo saliera a almorzar. Ella se acercó a la mujer de la cafetería y con una leve sonrisa le pidió una manzana. La tomó y nos sentamos en una de las mesas. <p>

— ¿Y porque es tu ex? 

—Larga historia —dijo simplemente. 

— ¿Aun lo amas? 

—Nunca lo amé —le dio un fresco mordisco a su manzana. Me hizo desear ser aquel fruto. 

— ¿A no? 

—No —dijo algo pensativa —Si lo quise mucho, y aun lo quiero. Pero lo que se dice amor, no.  
>— ¿Por qué terminaron?<br>Me miró divertida y volvió a morder su manzana. Estiró su brazo para colocar el fruto prohibido frente a mi boca.  
>Lo miré y luego la miré a ella. Abrí mi boca y mordí. Buena forma de jugar a "A ver quien seduce más de los dos" <p>

—Larga historia —volvió a decirme.  
>El timbre sonó y en menos de un minuto todo el mundo estaba allí. <p>

— ¿No vas a contarme? —le pregunté. 

— ¿Para qué quieres saber? —dijo mientras terminaba de tragar un pedazo de manzana. Relamió sus labios para juntar el juego del mismo. Y _de verdad_ deseé ser ese jugo. 

— ¿Y porque no puedo saberlo? —contesté con otra pregunta. Ella sonrió suspicazmente. 

—Porque no es de tu incumbencia.  
>Theo y Blaise se acercaron a nosotros, sentándose cada uno en una silla. <p>

—Muero de hambre —habló Blaise. 

— ¿Quieren que vaya por algo para comer? —preguntó amable la castaña. Theo le sonrió tiernamente. 

— ¿Serías tan amable? —dijo Blaise. 

—Claro que si —respondió ella y fue en busca del almuerzo  
>Giré mi cabeza para observar a Theo. <p>

— ¿Qué te sucede? —le pregunté asustado —Me parece que de verdad te gusta. 

—No —dijo divertido —No voy a negarte que está muy buena, pero juro que la veo como a una hermana. Es así como muy tierna, no es mi tipo… 

— ¿Qué estaban haciendo? —me preguntó Blaise. 

—Hablábamos —dije simplemente. 

— ¿De qué? 

—De la vida —mentí.  
>Si ellos se enteraban de que la comadreja era el ex de Hermione, no pararían de refregarme que él, seguramente, ya se la ha llevado a la cama.<br>Ella llegó con la bandeja, con tres hamburguesas. La colocó en el medio. 

—Gracias Hermione—dijo Blaise y tomó una con la mano. 

— ¿Y para ti? —le pregunté al ver que no había más comida en el pato. 

—No como carne —sentenció. Sonreí divertido. 

— ¡Mione! —escuchamos como la llamaban.  
>Los cuatro nos giramos a ver y era Weasley quien lo hacía. <p>

—Ahora vuelvo —dijo y se dirigió hacia él.  
>Volví mi mirada a los muchachos. <p>

— ¿Sabes de donde se conocen? —preguntó mi amigo. 

—No tengo ni la más pálida idea —volví a mentir. Teo miró con preocupación en la dirección en la que se había dirigido la castaña— ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté. 

—Mira —me dijo.  
>Giré mi cabeza y él la estaba sujetando con fuerza de uno de sus brazos, parecía que estaban discutiendo pues ella intentaba soltarse mientras le decía cosas nerviosamente. Vimos como Weasley recibía una cachetada de su parte, giró para verla luego del golpe y la tomó de ambos brazos… Infeliz.<br>Me puse de pie y rápidamente me acerque a ellos. 

—Será mejor que la sueltes Weasley—le hablé. Se giró a verme. Ella me miró algo sorprendida. 

—Esto no es asunto tuyo Malfoy. Esto es entre ella y yo —me dijo, conteniendo lo más que podía su enojo. 

—Pues me parece que necesitas aprender a tratar a una dama —dije y miré el agarre que él estaba ejerciendo en sus brazos. Iba a quedarle la marca si no la soltaba. 

—Yo la trato como se me da la gana.  
>Varios recuerdos vinieron a mi cabeza. <p>

— _¡Suéltame Lucius!_

— _¡Cállate! ¡Eres una ramera!_

—_Me estas lastimando, ¡Suéltame! Draco puede escuchar…  
><em> 

— _¡Que escuche! Así de una buena vez se hace hombre.  
><em> 

— _¡Apenas tiene nueve años, Lucius! ¡Suéltame!  
><em> 

— _¡Esto va a enseñarte que aquí mando yo!_

— ¡Suéltala! —dije elevando la voz. Aquella escena atormentaba mis pensamientos.  
>Bruscamente la soltó. <p>

— ¿Qué vas a hacer si no la suelto? ¿Eh?  
>Apreté mis labios y uno de mis puños se cerró. Miré su rostro y la viva imagen de mi padre apareció ante mí. Hice lo que tenía ganas de hacer desde ayer en la noche.<br>Dejé que todo el peso de mi cuerpo cayera sobre él en forma de golpe sobre su cara. Weasley cayó al suelo.  
>—No, no —dijo nerviosa ella parándose frente a mí, mientras él se ponía de pie.<br>El muy animal iba a ser capaz de tirarse sobre mí con ella en el medio, así que con cuidado la corrí hacia un costado.  
>Weasley se abalanzó sobre mí y comenzamos a pelear. Todo el mundo se concentró alrededor nuestro. Podía sentir el odio corriendo por mis venas, no soportaba esa situación. Nunca pude soportarla…<p>

— ¡Sepárenlos! —escuché la voz afligida de Hermione.  
>Sentí el agarre de alguien que me alejaba de aquel animal. <p>

— ¡Suéltame Theo! —Grité e intenté soltarme — ¡Voy a acabar con él! 

— ¡Eso está por verse! —siguió desafiándome él mientras uno de sus amigos lo atajaba.  
>Otra vez intenté soltarme, pero… sentí unas pequeñas manos apoyarse en mi pecho. Bajé la mirada y ella estaba frente a mí. Su mirada logró calmarme un poco. Mi pecho se elevaba agitado, mi rabia era incontenible.<br>—Tranquilo… —susurró. 

— ¡¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó el Rector abriendo paso entre la gente para llegar a nosotros. Nos miró consecutivamente a Weasley y a mí —Otra vez usted, señor Malfoy.

Guardé silencio mientras los tres caminábamos detrás del rector. Ella caminaba en el medio de ambos, pero se encontraba más cerca de mí, como sabiendo que estaba protegida. Levanté mi mano y toqué mi labio, había un pequeño corte justo en la comisura derecha. Pero él no estaba para nada limpio. Su nariz sangraba, y cuando mañana despierte tendrá un lindo moretón en el ojo. Mal nacido, se merece mucho más que eso.  
>Llegamos a la oficina, nos hizo sentarnos y se sentó frente a nosotros.<br>— ¿Y bien? ¿Quién va comenzar? —habló el rector.  
>Weasley estaba por hablar.<br>—Yo —dijo la castaña. Solo me limité a mirarla de costado. 

—La escucho. 

—Resulta que el señor Weasley se puso un poco violento. Y Malfoy sólo… quiso defenderme. 

— ¿Violento? —preguntó el rector. 

— ¡No seas cínica! —la atacó Weasley. 

— ¡Cállate! —le advertí. 

— ¡Señores, señores! ¡Tranquilos! —Dijo elevando un poco su grave voz —A pesar de como hayan sido las cosas, saben bien que no hay que utilizar la violencia. 

—Eso dígaselo a él —le dije. 

—No voy a suspenderlos, no creo que esto sea tan… necesario. Pero otro problema señor Malfoy, y será el último. 

—Pierda el cuidado —dije despreocupado.  
>Se puso de pie y nos despachó de la oficina. Miré con furia a la comadreja, y este también lo hizo. <p>

—Hermione, necesito que hablemos —le dijo él.  
>Ella rió sarcásticamente. <p>

—Vete al demonio —le dijo y comenzó a caminar.  
>Sonreí y le hice un gesto con los hombros al pelele y fui tras ella. La alcancé y se giró a verme. <p>

—Vamos a la enfermería —sentenció. 

—No, ¿para qué? No hace falta, esto se cura solo. 

—No seas terco y vamos.  
>Revoleé los ojos e hice lo que ella quería. Se sentó frente a mí, cuando llegamos al lugar, y tomó el botiquín que se encontraba a un lado. Sacó un poco de algodón y lo mojó con alcohol. Con cuidado se acercó más a mí y apoyó el mismo cerca de la comisura derecha de mi labio. Busqué su mirada con los ojos, pero ella estaba demasiado concentrada en la pequeña herida. Tomé su mentón e hice que me mirara.<br>—No tenías que hacer eso —me habló apenas coloqué mi mirada sobre la suya. 

—No tolero a los "gallinas" que utilizan su fuerza sobre las mujeres —le contesté. 

—Igual, no debiste. ¿Qué pasaba si te suspendían? 

—No te preocupes, cariño —dije y sonreí —Se que quieres verme todos los días, pero… ¡Auch!  
>Apoyó con un poco más de fuerza el algodón en mi herida. <p>

—Mejor cierra la boca —afirmó y siguió curándome.  
>Dirigí mi mirada a uno de sus brazos, y la marca del agarre de esa bestia estaba sobre su sensible piel. <p>

— ¡Es un animal! —rugí y tomé su brazo con cuidado. 

—Auch, Auch —susurró. 

— ¡Voy a matarlo! —dije apretando los dientes, mientras el deseo de furia me invadía. 

—Tranquilo —me calmó —Yo también le di lo suyo, ¿no crees?  
>Reí por lo bajo. Con mis dedos acaricie el color rojizo de las marcas en su piel. Una idea cruzó mi cabeza para poder besarla. Tenía demasiadas ganas de besarla. Aplastar su boca con la mía, hasta sentir el delicado roce de su lengua. <p>

—Me arde —musité.  
>Frunció el ceño y alejó el algodón para soplar levemente. Su fresco aliento calmaba el insignificante ardor del corte, pero avivaba el deseo que yo tenía hacia ella. Su mirada estaba clavada en mi boca y seguía soplando levemente. Miré bien su rostro… y con cuidado me acerqué un poco más. Un molesto sonido hizo que se alejara de mí. Era un celular. Lo tomó y miró frustrada la pantalla. <p>

—Layla —dijo al atender. Revoleó los ojos —Mamá —dijo y reí por lo bajo — ¿Ya te fue con el chisme? Es un pelele, él se lo busco. Estoy cansada de sus amenazas, y de tus presiones también —le afirmó. Al parecer la morena tiene más problemas de los que aparenta — ¿Tengo que hacerlo? ¿Por qué me odias? —preguntó y soltó un agobiado suspiro —Esta bien, veré como hago para llegar, ya no tengo chofer. Luego te cuento, adiós.  
>Colgó y me miró. <p>

— ¿Tu madre? 

—Ajá —dijo y se puso de pie —Mi padre la llamó para decirle todo lo que le dije. Pero en parte mi madre disfruta de ello.  
>Me puse de pie y salimos de la enfermería. <p>

— ¿Por qué? 

—Mis padres se separaron cuando yo tenía nueve años. Desde entonces soy un motín de guerra, y se disputan mi amor, mi odio y todo lo que pueda sentir hacia ellos. Es muy frustrante —aseguró. 

—Lo imagino —dije. 

—Y ahora quiere que cuando salga, vaya a casa en busca de unas cosas y que se las lleve a la oficina —dijo y suspiró levemente —Y ya no tengo chofer. 

— ¿Weasley es ese chofer? 

—Exacto. 

—Yo puedo llevarte —le dije luego de unos segundos de silencio. Se giró a verme sorprendida. 

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó. 

—Sí, pero si después aceptas… 

—Más te vale no decir nada desubicado.  
>Reí por lo bajo. <p>

—Parece que tu mente es bastante maquinadora —dije divertido —Iba a decir que si aceptas una invitación para el viernes en la noche. 

— ¿Una cita? —dijo con duda. 

—Algo así —dije y la miré — ¿Aceptas? 

—Depende, tengo que ver mi agenda. Además de que no imagino cual es el concepto que tienes de cita. 

—Ya lo verás cariño, ya lo veraz.  
>Luego del almuerzo, las horas en la Universidad se me hicieron eternas. No quería estar más en este maldito infierno. Pero todo sea por su bien… El timbre sonó y al fin terminó mi calvario. Me puse de pie y tomé mi mochila para ser casi el primero en salir. Sentí una mano apoyarse en mi hombro. Giré y Theo me miró con una pequeña sonrisa. Giré para el otro lado y Blaise también lo hacía. <p>

— ¿Qué les sucede? —pregunté sin dejar de caminar. 

— ¿A dónde vas tan energético? —me preguntó Theo. 

—A salir de este agujero —contesté.  
>Divisé a Hermione saliendo de uno de los salones. Le pegué un silbido y giró la cabeza para mirarme. Rápidamente se acercó a nosotros. <p>

—Apúrate, necesito llegar ya —dijo ella. Sonreí por lo bajo. 

—Está bien, ve yendo afuera —dije. 

—Adiós muchachos, los veo mañana —los saludó con una dulce sonrisa.  
>Ambos vieron como ella se alejaba hacia la salida. Se giraron a verme. <p>

— ¿A dónde quiere ir? —preguntó Blaise. 

— ¿A dónde crees? —le pregunté sonriendo. 

— ¿Vas a decirme que ya…? 

— ¿Qué ya que? —dije. 

— ¿Qué ya te las estas llevando a la cama? —dijo Theo. 

—Eso ya lo verán, sucias —les dije y me alejé de ellos para salir hacia fuera.  
>La encontré hablando por teléfono, me miró e hizo una seña para que me acercara a ella. Así lo hice. <p>

—Bueno papá, ya está. Luego hablamos. Adiós —le dijo y colgó. 

— ¿Papi? —pregunte. 

—No estoy para bromas —sentenció — ¿Dónde está tu auto? 

— ¿Mi auto? —dije. 

—Sí, tu auto ¿Dónde viajaremos? —preguntó. 

—Cariño, delante de tus ojos está la cosa más hermosa en la que podrías viajar —le dije.  
>Giró la cabeza y sus ojos achocolatados se abrieron de par en par. <p>

— ¿Una moto? —dijo sin poder creerlo. 

—Sí cariño, ella es mi bella Betty Boop —dije orgulloso de aquella bella moto.  
>Se giró a verme y enfrenté su mirada. <p>

—No voy a subirme a una moto —dijo.  
>Reí por lo bajo y nos acercamos a la moto. Busqué las llaves y me subí en ella para prenderla. Miré de costado a Hermione.<br>—Vamos —le dije. 

— ¡No, no voy a subirme a una moto! No me gustan las motos, les tengo terror. Además que ni siquiera tienes un casco —me dijo algo nerviosa —Voy a tomarme un taxi. 

—Prometo que voy a ir despacio —dije.  
>Detuvo su paso y me miró dudosa. Seguramente su cabeza estaba debatiendo en aceptar o salir corriendo para ir en busca de un taxi.<br>—No, no, no. Muchas gracias igual. Pero me da miedo ir ahí atrás. Imagina si me caigo —dijo sin dejar de mirar la moto. Revoleé los ojos y me estiré un poco para tomarla de la cintura y acercarla a la moto —Oye, ¿Qué haces?  
>—Te subo —le dije.<br>La senté delante de mí. 

—No… no me parece correcto esto y… 

—Átate el cabello, por favor —le dije.  
>Soltó un pequeño suspiró y buscó dentro de su bolso una gomita. Se ató el cabello hacia un costado. Su oreja derecha quedó al descubierto para mí.<br>—Listo —dijo. 

—Ahora voy a pedirte por favor que te acomodes bien. Y que pongas tus manos ahí —le dije y le señalé el pequeño agarra manos que estaba delante de ella.  
>Se sentó rígidamente derecha. Sonreí y me acerqué más a ella para pegar su espalda a mi pecho. La sentí saltar levemente. <p>

— ¿Hace falta hacer tanto contacto? 

— ¿Quieres caerte? —pregunté. 

—No —dijo. 

—Entonces, sí —contesté. Mi boca quedó perfectamente al lado de su oído. Su exquisito perfume entró por mis fosas nasales y rápidamente llenó mis pulmones —Ahora dime a donde tenemos que ir —susurré mis palabras, ya que la tenía cerca.  
>Vi como la piel de su nuca se erizaba. Y sonreí al saber que podía provocar eso ella con solo hablarle bajito y profundo. Bajé mi mirada a la posición de sus piernas alrededor de la moto. Ojala yo fuera esa moto, y ella estuviera así encima de mí. Sus manos sobre mi pecho, mientras se movía sensualmente sobre mí. Tragué saliva ante el pensamiento, era algo que no podía evitar y me estaba torturando. <p>

—Primero a mi casa, tengo que buscar las cosas allí. Pero después no hace falta que me lleves a lo de mi madre, puedo tomarme un taxi —dijo. 

—Tranquila, no tengo nada mejor que hacer —dije, me puse los anteojos y arranqué.  
>Ella se tenso, agarrándose más fuerte del agarra manos. Me dijo la dirección y asentí al conocer las calles. Quedaba bastante cerca de la oficina de papá. Trate de no ir tan rápido, ella iba a volverse loca si lo hacía. <p>

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté. Ella giró su cabeza y me miró de costado. Sonrió levemente. 

—En el mejor momento de mi vida —dijo irónica. Sonreí por lo bajo. 

— ¿Quieres manejar? 

—No —contestó rápidamente. Reí divertido y tomé sus manos, cuando estábamos parados en el semáforo — ¡No Malfoy, no quiero! 

—Shhh, tranquila cariño. No voy a soltarte. Solo quiero que sientas la adrenalina. 

—Suficiente adrenalina tengo aquí adelante. 

—Vamos, prometo que será divertido —le dije. Me miró de nuevo. 

—Si me viera la abuela creo que le daría un infarto —dijo con algo de preocupación.  
>Reí por lo bajo. Puso sus manos en las manijas. Las miré bien, sus manos eran pequeñas y sus dedos delgados y largos.<br>Sus uñas bien formadas y pintadas de negro, algunos de sus dedos tenían anillos. Puse mis manos sobre las de ella cubriéndolas completamente. 

— ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó ella nerviosa. 

—Y ahora, déjame a mí cariño.

:::::::

**TURURURURÚ, holis aquí llegué con el cap (este un poco más largo) :D, espero que les guste. Me tardé mas en actualizar porque hubo un poquititito menos de reviews, pero si hay más en este cap, es probable que actualice mañana 3ce 3ce (? Gracias por los comentarios o reviews, son mi motivación para actualizar. Todos son bienvenidos, sin importar nacionalidad, sexo, o sexo dudoso (?**

**Bye!**


	8. Hermione Granger ¿por qué vi su rostro?

_Este capítulo va dedicado a:_

**-****AlexandraArcher**

**-J.R**

**-crazzy76**

**-****sayitta-hinamori**

_GRACIAS CHICAS/OS! :D_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a JK Rowling. La historia es una adaptación autorizada, espero que les guste._

**Hermione Granger... ¿Por qué vi su rostro?**

::::::

Reí divertido cuando frenamos frente a su casa. Ella soltó rápidamente las manijas y haciendo que yo me alejara de ella, se bajó.

— ¿Cómo lo sentiste? —le pregunté. 

—Tuve miedo —aseguró. Le mostré una leve sonrisa —Pero… fue divertido. 

—Lo dije, pronto serás una motoquera profesional. 

—Olvídalo —dijo y comenzó a caminar.  
>Me bajé de la moto y esperé a que ella me invitara a pasar. Vi como detenía su paso y giraba lentamente a verme.<br>— ¿Qué? —le pregunté. 

—Si quieres puedes pasar —me dijo no muy convencida del todo. 

—Ya que insistes —dije y me acerqué hasta ella.  
>Revoleó los ojos y buscó las llaves dentro de su cartera. Nos acercamos a la puerta y abrió. Era un lindo edificio. Siguió caminando hasta uno de los ascensores. Apretó un botón y me miró. <p>

—Por favor, cuando entremos evita tocar cualquier cosa que llegue a llamar tu atención —me advirtió. 

— ¿Hay cosas que puedan llamar mi atención? —le pregunté. 

—No lo sé, no conozco lo que hay dentro de tu mente. Pero creo que… si.

El ascensor llegó y abrió la puerta para que entráramos. Marcó el piso 6. La caja de metal comenzó a subir. Me dediqué a mirarla fijamente, logrando que se pusiera nerviosa. El ascensor se detuvo y bajamos. Había una sola puerta en ese piso.

— ¿Un solo departamento por piso? —pregunté. 

—Exacto —dijo y se acercó a la puerta.

Abrió y entró, sonriendo levemente entré detrás de ella. Un particular olor a jasmín y perfume francés fue lo primero que percibí. Hice un recorrido con la mirada del lugar. Más que un departamento era como un loft, todo estaba a la vista. Ella tiró su bolso en uno de los sillones y se acercó a la mesa que estaba allí para comenzar a hurgar entre los papeles.

—Puedes sentarte si quieres —me dijo sin dejar de buscar.

Seguí mirando, todo estaba estrictamente ordenado, excepto por los papeles que ella buscaba. Me acerqué a la cocina y abrí el refrigerador. Frutas y más frutas. Me agaché para abrir uno de los cajones y seguía habiendo frutas.

—Oye ¿no tienes algo… que no sea fruta para comer? —le dije.  
>Levantó la cabeza y me miró. <p>

—Fruta o tienes pan de salvado. 

—Carne —sentencié. Negó con la cabeza. 

—No como carne. 

— ¿Cómo no comes carne? —pregunté y tomé una manzana para luego cerrar el refrigerador. 

—Hace dos años comencé con esto, estoy tratando de eliminar de mi vida todas las comidas provenientes de algún animal. Aun no lo consigo del todo. Pero es bueno saber que hace dos años que no como un trozo de carne o cerdo. 

— ¿Ni leche? 

—Ni leche —dijo orgullosa de ella misma. 

— ¿Y qué demonios comes? 

—Por ahora, me mantengo muy bien comiendo todo tipo de frutas y verduras. Mi madre me obliga a comer una vez por semana pollo, pero pronto lo eliminaré de mi vida también.  
>Siguió buscando los papeles. Mordí la manzana y me acerqué a ella.<br>— ¿Qué buscas? 

—Unas fotos —dijo en un suspiro. 

— ¿Unas fotos? 

—Mi madre es dueña de una agencia de modelos, yo saco algunas de las fotos que salen semanalmente en las revistas de moda que salen a la venta. 

— ¿Eres fotógrafa? —pregunté realmente asombrado. 

—Si —dijo y encontró lo que estaba buscando —Desde chiquita me apasiona sacar fotos a todo lo veo. Entonces mi madre me hizo estudiar. 

—Eres bastante completa, cariño.  
>Sonrió por lo bajo y se acercó a mesa de la cocina. Dejó las fotos ahí y buscó algo dentro de una de las cajoneras. Chocolate. <p>

—Oye, el chocolate tiene leche —le dije. 

—Es lo único que no he podido dejar. Los dulces me encantan y… creo que jamás en mi vida voy a poder dejarlos. 

—Entonces no eres estrictamente vegetariana. 

—No, no lo soy —admitió en un suspiro.

Reí por lo bajo y sin dejar de comer la manzana me acerqué hasta uno de los sillones y me tiré pesadamente en él. Tomé el control remoto y prendí la tele. Alcé mis piernas para estar más cómodo. Ella me miró realmente indignada. Se acercó a mí y con su mano bajó mis piernas del sillón.

— ¿Qué? —le dije ante su acusante mirada. 

—Si en tu casa te gusta subir los pies en el sillón es tu problema, pero aquí no lo hagas.  
>Revoleé los ojos y posé mi mirada en la mesita que estaba frente a mí, había un montón de fotos allí también. Me senté bien y las tomé. Ella se sentó a mi lado. <p>

—Eres buena —dije sin dejar de mirar las fotos. 

—Eso intento —dijo.

Giré mi cabeza y miré sus labios  
>Realmente yo tenía ganas de besar a esta chica, era algo que me estaba volviendo loco.<br>No recuerdo bien cuando fue la última vez que yo quise besar a alguien tan desesperadamente. Sus mejillas tomaron un poco de color y se puso rápidamente de pie.

—Bueno, vamos. Ya tengo lo que necesitaba.

Vi como juntaba todo y caminaba hasta la puerta. Yo me quedé sentado en el sillón, se giró a verme.

— ¿Vamos? —preguntó. 

—Por mí me quedaría —le dije. 

—No sé con qué fin, pero tampoco quiero saberlo. Ahora levántate de ahí y vamos antes de que mi madre se ponga como loca —me dijo.

Sonreí y me puse de pie, salimos del edificio y nos subimos a la moto. Ahora ya tenía más confianza, por ende la note menos tensa que antes.  
>Mientras estábamos detenidos en uno de los semáforos fijé mi mirada en su brazo. Aun su piel estaba algo marcada. No le pregunte porque había sucedido todo. <p>

—Oye —le hablé — ¿Por qué Weasley se puso así? 

—Por sus estúpidos celos —contestó con exasperación. 

— ¿Celos? —dije. 

—Si, Ron es muy celoso. Esa fue una de las principales causas por las que lo dejé. Me trató de cualquiera por estar llevándoles una bandeja con comida a ustedes. 

—Oh, pobre imbécil —dije divertido. 

—Yo creo que tiene serios problemas, pero gracias a Dios se cómo manejarlo. 

—Si, ya lo creo —dije en una pequeña risa — ¿Te gusta actuar como damisela en apuros? 

—No seas imbécil, si tú no hubieras llegado con tus aires de súper héroe estoy completamente segura de que yo sola pude haberlo puesto en su lugar. 

— ¿No soy increíble como defensor? —pregunté orgulloso de mí mismo.  
>Soltó una divertida carcajada. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba reír de esa forma. Giró su cabeza y me miró sin dejar de reír. <p>

—Eres demasiado creído, ¿no crees? —me dijo. 

—Soy demasiado perfecto cariño, ese es el problema. 

—Creo que tus padres tuvieron que haberte puesto Narciso —dijo y volvió su vista al frente.  
>Pronto llegamos a la puerta de un elegante edificio de oficinas. Ella se bajó y se giró a verme. <p>

— ¿Este es el lugar? —le pregunté. 

—Sí, estas son las oficinas de Mónica Granger—dijo. 

— ¿Ese no es el apellido de tu padre? —dije. 

—Si —dijo ella y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro —Pero mamá juró que iba a usar el apellido de mi padre hasta el día de su muerte. 

—Oh, una mujer de carácter fuerte ¿verdad? 

—Más bien yo diría que mi madre es una mujer demasiado perfeccionista y exigente con el mundo entero. Pero bueno, ya puedes irte. 

— ¿Me estas echando? 

—No, no es eso. Sino que ya no es necesario que te quedes. 

— ¿Cómo vas a volver a tu casa? —pregunté. 

—En un taxi —aseguró. 

—Vamos cariño, déjame ser tu chofer hoy. Ya te dije que no tengo nada mejor que hacer.  
>Me miró por varios segundos y luego soltó un largo suspiro. <p>

—Bueno está bien, entremos —dijo.  
>Dejé bien estacionada a Betty y entramos al extravagante edificio. <p>

—Buenas tardes señorita Granger —la saludó una de las recepcionistas. 

—Buenas tarde Katie —dijo la castaña —¿Mónica está arriba? 

—Sí, está en dando indicaciones en la sesión de Gucci. 

—Ya la imagino —dijo divertida.  
>Entramos en un ascensor y marcó el piso 20. <p>

—Es bastante alto —dije. 

—Sí, mamá fue un poco exagerada al comprar esto. Pero ella es así.  
>Llegamos y bajamos. Miré a mi alrededor y este lugar era el sueño de cualquier hombre sobre la tierra.<br>Las modelos iban y venían en trajes de baño o vestidos muy cortos. Piernas largas y traseros firmes por todos lados. Nada podía ser mejor que eso. 

— ¿Quieres cerrar la boca? Vas a llenar el edificio de baba —me dijo con tono celoso. 

— ¿Me pareció a mí o eso sonó como a celos? 

— ¡No seas ridículo! —contestó —Solo trata de no resbalarte con tu baba.  
>Reí por lo bajo y la seguí cuando entró en una de las puertas. <p>

—Al fin llegas, dios mío —dijo una mujer bien vestida, apenas un poco más alta que Hermione. Era muy parecida a ella

—Ya estoy aquí —dijo ella —Y aquí tienes las fotos. 

—A ver —dijo y comenzó a revisarlas —Ay eres increíble, por eso eres mi hija —_ revoleó los ojos y por primera vez desde que entramos, su madre, posó sus ojos en mí — ¿Quién es él? —le preguntó. Hermione me miró —Ay, ¿no me digas que me hiciste caso y dejaste definitivamente al imbécil de Ronald y estas saliendo con este niño? 

— ¡Mamá! ¿Podrías por favor comportarte? —dijo nerviosa. —No, no estoy saliendo con él. Él es Draco, un… compañero de la Universidad. Se ofreció a traerme. 

—Un gusto señora Granger —dije lo más cordial del mundo. 

—No me trates de señora. No soy una anciana, dime Mónica —me dijo. 

—Está bien, Mónica —dije divertido. 

—Bueno, ya está todo. ¿Necesitas algo más? —le preguntó Hermione. 

—No hija, nada más. Gracias. 

—No es nada. Y por favor, no estés llamando a papá para refregarle que yo hago cosas por ti. Se pone insoportable. 

— ¿Desde cuándo yo hago eso? —le preguntó, verdaderamente, fingiendo sorpresa. 

—Por Dios mamá, siempre lo haces —la acusó. 

—Sabes que tu padre se lo merece. Se cree el dueño del mundo, es un pobre infeliz que se va a quedar solo por el resto de su vida. 

—Lo que digas —dijo Hermione y se dispuso a irse. 

—Oye niño —me llamó. Ambos nos giramos a verla —Podías ser un muy buen modelo.  
>Se acercó a mí y palmeó mi hombro derecho. Reí por lo bajo y vi como Hermione se ponía roja de la rabia. <p>

—No lo creo Mónica —dije divertido —No tengo el target para serlo. 

—Pero ¿Por qué? 

—Yo sé que soy perfecto, lo veo todos días cuando me miró al espejo. Pero el mundo de la moda no es lo mío. 

—Ay que modesto eres —dijo riendo por lo bajo. 

—Trato de serlo en lo que me concierne. 

—Piénsalo bien, podrías ganar mucho dinero. Eres un chico muy bonito. 

— ¡No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto Mónica! —Habló Hermione detrás de nosotros —No cambias más.  
>Salió de allí rápidamente. Me giré a ver a Mónica. <p>

—Fue un gusto conocerte, ahora sé de dónde ha salido tan bonita la muchacha —dije sonriendo. 

—Sí, en eso salió a mí. Pero de carácter es igual a su padre. 

—Ya lo creo —dije y salí de allí para buscar a Hermione.

La divisé a punto de subirse en el ascensor. Apresuré mi paso y puse mi mano frente a la firme puerta de acero, haciendo que se volviera a abrir. Me miró con ojos venenosos. Me metí y dejé que la puerta se cerrara. No dije nada y ella tampoco lo hizo. Llegamos a planta baja y sin siquiera mirarme salió. La seguí. Salimos fuera del edificio y vi como levantaba su brazo para tomar un taxi. Me acerqué a ella.

—Vamos ¿estás enojada? —le pregunté. 

—Déjame en paz —dijo sin mirarme.  
>Tomé su brazo con cuidado e hice que me mirara. <p>

— ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? 

—Que mi madre se comporte de esa manera —dijo nerviosa —Y que personas como tú le sigan el jueguito. Ya no tiene 17 años, creo que es una mujer adulta con varias décadas encima. 

—Eres cruel —dije divertido. 

—No, soy realista —me dijo. 

—Bueno, señorita realidad, no creo que sea necesario que te tomes un taxi. Yo voy a llevarte. 

—No quiero. 

—Eres caprichosa. 

—Sí, y a mucho orgullo. 

— ¿Vas a dejar que te lleve? —pregunté.  
>Me miró fijo por unos cuantos segundos. <p>

—Está bien —dijo soltando un suspiro. 

Nos subimos a la moto y pronto llegamos a la puerta de su casa. Se bajó y se giró a verme. 

—Sana y salva —dije. 

—Muchas gracias por todo, Malfoy —me dijo. 

—No, no tienes por qué. Ahora me debes la salida del viernes.  
>Arrugó levemente la nariz y me miró. <p>

— ¿Tú crees Malfoy, enserio? —dijo como queriendo que eso no pasará —Esta bien, acepto. 

—Y si, no te quedaba otra. 

— ¿Y a dónde vas a llevarme? 

—Podemos ir al cine, luego a cenar y luego… 

— ¿Y luego qué? 

—Y luego te dejo en tu casa. 

—Ah, me parece bien. 

—Perfecto, entonces mañana arreglamos todo cariño —dije y le guiñé un ojo. 

—Me parece bien —repitió. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que ya no chillaba cuando le decía cariño. 

—Oye, ¿ya no te molesta que te llame cariño? —pregunté. 

—Sí me molesta, pero creo que es una pérdida de mi tiempo decirte que no lo hagas, cuando igualmente vas a hacerlo —me dijo. 

—Estás en lo correcto.

Rió por lo bajo y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. Vi como entraba y decidí prender marcha hacia la mía. Llegué y entré, eso era lo mejor de vivir solo, nadie estaba allí para molestarme y reprocharme cosas. Me senté en el sillón y prendí la tele. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Hola? —dije al atender. 

— ¿Dónde estabas? —me preguntó. Me tensé al escucharlo. 

—Haciendo unas cosas —contesté. 

—Bueno, no importa. Llamo para decirte que el viernes tenemos una fiesta muy importante a la que debemos ir los dos. 

— ¿Es necesario Lucius? 

—Muy necesario Draco, necesito que la sociedad te vea como el futuro heredero de la firma. Tienes que estar ahí.  
>Recordé lo de la cita con Hermione y maldije por lo bajo. Suspiré levemente. <p>

—Está bien, no me queda otra. ¿Dónde estás? – le pregunte. 

—Mañana llegó, estoy en Paris. 

—Mañana te llamo. 

—Okey, adiós. 

—Adiós —dije y colgué.

Al día siguiente la Universidad se me hizo más tediosa de lo normal, mi padre ya me había arruinado la semana diciéndome que el viernes tenía que ir a la maldita fiesta de la alta sociedad. Ir a ese lugar a aparentar algo que verdaderamente no soy. Ir a soportar a toda esa gente suspicazmente perfecta. Mi cita con la castaña quedó en _stand by_, ya que a ella también se le presentó un compromiso importante para esa noche.  
>Hoy es jueves, y adivinen que. Adelanté mi cita de esta semana a hoy en la noche. La chica había aceptado encantada salir conmigo hoy. Y no esperaba menos.<p>

—Oye, ¿Vas a salir esta noche? —me preguntó Theo. 

Me giré a verlo mientras nos acercábamos a la mesa en donde estaba sentado Blaise. Nos sentamos y Theo nos miró. 

—Si, esta noche tengo acción —dije sonriendo triunfalmente. 

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó. 

—Muchachos, no voy a decirlo —les dije. 

— ¿Y qué pasó con Hermione? —dijo Theo. 

— Hermione… tranquilos, antes del martes que viene ya habrá pasado por mi cama. 

—De eso no estamos muy seguros, amigo —dijo Blaise palmeando mi hombro. 

—Me temo que vas a darnos 400 dólares. Y gracias a eso tendré los cigarros del mes pagos —acotó Theo. 

—Ya verán que sí—aseguré. Hermione se acercó a nosotros. 

— ¿Qué hacen? —nos preguntó. 

—Decíamos que la semana que viene Draco nos tendrá que dar 400 dólares a cada uno de nosotros —le contó Blaise. 

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué? 

—Porque aposto algo con nosotros y estamos completamente seguros de que no ganará. Ella rió por lo bajo y me miró. 

— ¿Se puede saber en qué lío andas? —Me preguntó —Escuche a la loca de Greengrass diciendo que ibas a salir con una tal… Aceto. Estaba como loca. 

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que estás hablando —dije haciéndome el tonto. Blaise y Theo me miraron. 

—Tendrías que tener un poco más de consideración. Algún día, alguna de todas las chicas con las que sales va decidir matar a otra por tu culpa —me dijo y se puso de pie —Los veo luego chicos, tengo que hacer unas cosas.  
>Se fue, dejándonos solos. <p>

—Ella tiene razón Draco —me habló Theo —Algún día vas arrepentirte de todo lo malo que has hecho. 

—Y ha hablado el santo de los santos —acotó Blaise. 

Reí por lo bajo al ver como comenzaban a discutir. Pero trate de llevar mis pensamientos a otro lado, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa.  
>La noche llegó llego y la hora de mi cita también. Habíamos quedado en encontrarnos en el restaurante de un lujoso hotel en el centro de la cuidad. Yo tenía algunos contactos por ahí, así que siempre conseguía un buen lugar y la mejor atención.<br>Moví su silla para que ella se sentara. 

—Muchas gracias —me dijo con una leve sonrisa.  
>Le devolví el gesto y me senté frente a ella. <p>

— ¿Qué quieres beber? —le pregunté. 

—Lo que tú quieras —dijo y sentí el roce de uno de sus pies sobre mi pierna.  
>La miré y me hizo un gesto con las cejas. <p>

—Pidamos champaña —dije.  
>Uno de los mozos se acercó a nosotros y pedimos la cena y la bebida. Hice todo lo posible por mostrarme lo más interesado del mundo en su vacía platica. Era una tortura tener que pasar por esto. <p>

—Entonces yo le dije que no era necesario que se tiñera de nuevo, porque el color que tenía combinada perfectamente con su color de piel y… 

—Aceto —la llamé haciendo que dejara de hablar. Me miró. 

— ¿Si? —dijo. 

— ¿No te gustaría subir? —le pregunté.  
>Ya no podía ser cordial y seguir escuchándola. Arqueó una de sus cejas. <p>

— ¿Arriba? 

—Si – dije por lo bajo y me acerque un poco más a ella —Es linda la habitación.  
>Ella mordió su labio y me miró picara. <p>

—Está bien, vamos —dijo y se puso de pie. Yo también lo hice.  
>Fuimos en busca de las llaves y me detuve antes de subir en el ascensor. <p>

—Ve yendo linda, enseguida te alcanzo —le dije al oído y palmeé su trasero para que caminara.

La vi subirse al ascensor y desaparecer de ahí. Solté un cansado suspiró.  
>¡Por dios tenía que quitármela un segundo de encima! Me acerqué al mozo y le pedí la cuenta. Luego me dirigí al bar, necesitaba tomar algún trago para tratar de no pensar tanto.<br>De alguna manera me sentía extraño…..bastante extraño.

—¿Qué le sirvo? —me preguntó el hombre del bar. 

—El trago más fuerte que tengas —le dije.  
>Asintió y se alejó de mí para prepararlo. Enseguida puso un vaso con un líquido color rojo frente a mí. Miré al hombre y miré el vaso. <p>

—Es lo más fuerte que hay. Podría hacerte olvidar hasta cómo te llamas —dijo.

Sonreí y se lo agradecí por lo bajo. Creo que era lo que necesitaba. Cuando acabé el trago, pagué, me puse de pie y me armé de valor para subir y hacer lo que tenía que hacer.  
>Llegué al cuarto y entré, la luz estaba apagada. No la prendí, no quería hacerlo. Giré y divisé una sombra encima de la cama.<p>

—Pensé que no vendrías más —me dijo. 

No dije nada y solo me acerqué a la cama. Ella ya estaba en ropa interior, me encanta cuando me la hacen más fácil de lo que ya son.  
>Comencé a besar su cuello, para subir por su oreja. Ella comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa y quitármela lo más rápido que podía. Me alejé de su cuello para mirarla y cuando lo hice me quedé quieto.<p>

La que estaba debajo de mí no era Aceto. Sus oscuros ojos abrazaron los míos. Era Hermione. Me incliné y tomé su boca casi desesperado.  
>Ella metió sus manos debajo de la camisa y logró quitármela. Bajé mi mano y acaricie una de sus piernas. Gimió levemente.<br>Sentí como sus manos llegaban a mis pantalones. Me alejé de apenas de su boca.

— Hermione… —susurré su nombre. Me detuve al darme cuenta de que la nombré.  
>Entonces me alejé de ella para mirarla, y la imagen de Hermione se esfumó en un segundo. La pelirroja era de nuevo la que estaba frente a mí. <p>

—No, no pasa nada. Continuemos, solo fue un… desliz —dijo agitada

y se acercó de nuevo a mi boca y me volvió a besar —Solo quiero darte placer, Draco. Y estoy completamente segura de que tú puedes dármelo.  
>Me alejé de ella y la miré. La pelirroja jamás diría una cosa así. Repentinamente sentí que no podía seguir con eso. Le sonreí levemente. <p>

— ¿Puedes esperarme un segundo linda? Voy a traer algo especial para ti —le dije mientras me ponía de pie y me acomodaba la ropa. 

—Pero… ¿A dónde vas? —me preguntó sentándose en la cama.  
>—Juro que no me tardo nada, la sorpresa va a encantarte —dije y terminé de vestirme. Tomé mi abrigó y salí de allí.<p>

Bajé por las escaleras y salí a la calle, comencé a caminar sin rumbo alguno. Busqué en mi bolsillo un cigarrillo y lo prendí. Creo que finalmente voy a tener que terminar aceptando que mis amigos tienen razón cuando me dicen que no discrimino a ninguna. Yo no sé qué pasó conmigo, pero simplemente no pude seguir adelante. Fue bastante rara la sensación de imaginarme a Hermione. Creo que el trago me influenció más de lo que debía.  
>Pero fue más real de lo que pareció. Creo que si ella no hubiera hablado, yo aun estaría allí. Voy a tener que replantearme un poco más mis próximas citas. Creo que andar saliendo solo por un par de horas de placer (si es que a eso se le puede llamar placer) no vale la pena.<br>Más si eso luego va a traerme más problemas que placeres. Sin darme cuenta llegué a mi casa, y sin seguir dando vueltas me tiré a la cama para intentar dormir.

"—_Ay, y ahora sales con tu parte poética. Eres tan predecible. Con razón tienes a todas esas huecas a tus pies. Un par de palabras bonitas, y la noche asegurada ¿No es cierto?  
><em> 

—_En verdad hermano, no discriminas a ninguna.  
><em> 

—_Algún día alguien van a darte una lección, Draco."  
><em> 

Sus palabras no salían de mi cabeza y cada vez me hacían pensar un poco más.

:::::::::

**Bueno, gracias por los reviews :D, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y disculpen los errores.**

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Lo que le pasó a Draco fue por el alcohol? ¿o fue por otra cosa? ¿Draco aceptará la propuesta de Mónica? ¿se verá nuevamente Mónica por aquí?**

**Love always**

**Yo =D**


End file.
